Meet Vanessa Parker
by LadySnowTheStark
Summary: Canon character. Vanessa Parker gave up on love. To her, friends and family were more important. But when someone who isn't family and who hasn't been a friend for a long time teaches her to love, she may just change her mind... SBOC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Fifth Year_

Vanessa had been waiting in the library for over an hour. Her friend, Sirius Black, was an absolute dunce at Charms and she, being the sweet girl she was, had promised to help him. The only problem was that whenever they agreed to meet somewhere so that she could help, he would never show up. Vanessa herself had DADA work to do and was wasting valuable time waiting. Finally getting annoyed, she walked back to the common room and sank into a chair next to one of the Marauders, James, who was reading a book.

"I thought you were helping Sirius," said James, closing his book. "Don't tell me he learnt everything? That would be too shocking." James fell back in his chair in a pretend faint.

"It's not funny," snapped Vanessa, opening her Defense book. "Whenever I promise to help him, he never shows up! I always end up wasting my time."

James raised his eyebrows. "You've been helping him for over a week, Sly." He said, using her nickname

"Well, he didn't show up even once and when I asked him about it, he always says, 'Sorry, it must have slipped my mind.'"

"That is weird." said James thoughtfully. "Look, here he comes now."

The portrait hole opened and Sirius walked in, surrounded by girls as usual. "I think I'm going to be sick." muttered Vanessa, rolling her eyes. She gathered her things and got up. "See you later, James." She walked towards the girls' dormitories and climbed up the stairs.

She had later found out from James what had happened. "Hey, didn't you have to go to the library and study?" asked James as soon as Sirius sat down next to him.

Sirius carelessly waved his hand, "Really? Hmm, I must have forgotten."

James frowned. Then he shrugged and opened his book again. "Suit yourself, Padfoot, but that Charms work is due in about two days, I think."

"Plenty of time to get it done, Prongs." said Sirius. He shot a charming smile at a pretty brunette near him who immediately felt her legs turn to jelly.

"Where's Vans?" he asked casually.

"She waited for you in the library for an hour and just got back. She's upstairs." replied James.

"Was she angry?" he asked.

"I consider 'angry' an understatement."

"I'd better apologize then." He got up and pulled James up with him.

"I'm not included in this."

"I know," grinned Sirius. "I just need someone to activate the stairs." He pushed James's foot onto the first step and the usual **(A/N: this is the Marauders we're talking about!) **ringing sounded. The stairs turned into a slide and three girls were the first ones down.

Unfortunately, Lily Evans was among them.

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" screamed Lily. James shot Sirius one look which clearly said, 'I will kill you if Lily doesn't kill me first.'

He was saved from answering when Vanessa's voice came from the top of the stairs. "Relax, Lily. I think he was looking for me." James nodded gratefully and Lily shot him one more look of loathing before walking away.

Vanessa came sliding down the steps after Lily had left. "Oh, it's you." She said, glaring at Sirius. "What's your excuse this time?" she folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"No excuse," said Sirius airily. "Just forgot. Sorry. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't, because I'm done trying to help you." said Vanessa with finality. Sirius stared at her in amazement. She was usually sweet tempered and never refused to help any of them. Also, he needed help, badly.

"Look, I've said sorry! And you _know_ I need help! Please?" he was begging now.

You might think Sirius Black didn't care about studies but he wanted to be an auror and failing in a subject was not an option. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Well then, I guess I'm the one who's sorry. And unlike you, I mean it." She glared at him and continued. "But if you have so many girls falling all over you; just get help from them, instead of ditching the only girl who has patience to deal with you."

Sirius grinned and said jokingly, "What, jealous that you can't be one of those girls?"

She raised her eyebrows, giving him a 'Are you crazy?' look, but she didn't trust herself to answer. In truth, she _did_ like him, but she was also good at keeping her emotions to herself.

Sirius was stupid enough to tease her during her silence, though. "Really, Miss Vanessa Parker, best student of the year, is _jealous_ of girls who fall over Sirius Black? And here we all thought you were smart."

"Padfoot, I think you should stop now," said James, noticing Vanessa's livid expression. But Sirius didn't stop. He continued to tease her until almost everyone in the common room was staring at them.

Vanessa was looking down, her hair blocking her face. She was trying to control herself but she could feel herself getting angrier and angrier with every word Sirius said. Finally, she snapped.

SMACK! The sound of the slap echoed around the now silent common room. Sirius touched the stinging red mark on his face and stared at Vanessa in amazement. She herself looked surprised at her action. She looked down at her hand, which was shaking slightly. She gulped and looked around at the people who were staring at her.

James broke the rather uncomfortable silence by saying, "Alright people, you've had you look, now you can leave." Slowly people started to move away, and Remus and James moved closer to their two friends, who hadn't moved an inch.

James put a hand on Vanessa's shoulder while Remus spoke to Sirius. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Vanessa's green eyes were still wide and had a strange moist look. "I cannot believe I just did that." Her voice was shaky and sounded scared. She glanced at Sirius over James' shoulder and saw him staring at her. His face bore no expression.

She quickly turned around and all but ran to the girls' dormitories. There were still some girls up there. They stared in amazement at her. They had no idea of the fight which had happened.

Vanessa sat down on her bed and drew the hangings around her. She put her head in her hands and blinked back tears. She couldn't believe she had just _slapped_ one of her best friends. She knew nobody could argue with the fact that he deserved it but she was not the kind of person to do _that_ because of some harmless teasing!

_End of Fifth Year_

Vanessa was a strong girl, but even she had cried sometimes when she realized that she had no friends. But then Lily Evans had come into the picture. The kind redhead had seen the way she was teased and started to stick up for her. The two girls grew closer and closer. Finally they became friends. Symone Christopher, a fellow fifth year, became friends with them as well.

The three girls had different personalities but only one thing in common; the feelings they possessed for particular Marauders were anything but friendly.

Lily hated James, James liked Lily. Nobody but Vanessa knew that James didn't try to get her to go out with him because she was the only girl who hadn't. He actually liked her but Vanessa knew it wasn't her right to say anything.

Symone thought Remus was nice, but was suspicious as to where he went every month. Again Vanessa knew but she didn't tell, thinking that if Remus liked Symone like he had once said, she would know.

And then of course there was Sirius and Vanessa. They didn't exactly hate each other but because they avoided each other, each thought that the other must still be angry. Though Vanessa didn't know it, Sirius had forgiven her that very day for slapping him, but hadn't been able to resist making her think he was angry. He had regretted it later and had vented out his frustration by lying about her to one of his girlfriends, who had, in turn, told the rest of the school.

**Sooooo….. Good, bad or horrible? Give it a rating:**

**1 horrible**

**2 bad**

**3 fair**

**4 good**

**5 excellent**


	2. Chapter 2

"Not bad, Mum," remarked Vanessa, switching off the small portable radio. Her mother beamed at her eldest daughter.

"I didn't think it's the kind of music you would like but Professor Dumbledore requested that you sing something at your annual Christmas Ball and I thought I might as well try this."

"Wait, _me _sing?" asked Vanessa in amazement. "I think you're forgetting my little stage problem."

Vanessa Parker was a regular teenage girl with regular teenage problems, _except_ that she was a witch. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the summer and right now she, her sister Cornelia and her mother were sitting in the living room of their home, Parker Manor.

The girls' father had died when Vanessa was three and her sister a year old. He had been an unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. Their mother worked in the Department of Mysteries too, but she was one of the few workers who tested out time-turners. It was extremely dangerous for an unqualified wizard and Rachel Parker was the first woman to test it out.

The Ministry was trying to make two types of time-turners. One type was for short intervals and the other one was for travelling through years. But you were able to come back by turning the hourglass, depending on the time you needed to skip. Nobody was ready to try out these machines but Mrs. Parker did and the Ministry was very grateful to her. She was allowed to bring back small items which would not drastically change the future.

So whenever Mrs. Parker took a trip to the future, she always brought back some minute thing. Vanessa had a beautiful voice and loved all types of music. Her mother always managed to bring back small records of music and Vanessa enjoyed listening to them. She loved classical but these new beats were good. Cornelia loved to draw and could capture any scene onto a canvas. Her room was full of several paintings which her mother had gotten. Being an unspeakable, her mother was unable to tell her daughters exactly where she got them from but they were clever enough to realize and didn't question.

"Come now, Van," said her mother. "When will you get over this silly stage-fright?"

"Um, try _never_, Mum! Singing is something I cannot do in front of _anyone_ who isn't family."

"Come on, Van," cut in her sister. "You used to sing in front of the Marauders all the time, and last time I checked, those guys weren't family."

"See," said Mrs. Parker. "Dear, you're just scared that if people hear you, they might not love your voice, when we all beg to differ."

"I can see you guys won't leave me alone until I say yes, so I'll think about it."

"Well, while you think, can you help me with Defense home work?" asked Cornelia pleadingly. Her blue eyes were as round as saucers and her blonde hair fell around her face, making her look like a damsel in distress.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and threw her sister a look of pride. The fifteen year old was tall, slim and pretty, but didn't look like a stupid blonde who didn't know what was what. Her eyes had an intelligent look in them and she spoke with confidence.

Vanessa was quite different from her sister, though. She had waist length chocolate colored hair, green eyes and a slim, curvy figure. She was taller than her sister and had better features. She had full, pink lips, a prominent chin and long, slender fingers, all the things Cornelia yearned to have. She was confident too; the teasing and sneers had made sure of that.

Vanessa was a pureblood but Slytherins at school always teased her despite her lineage. She had had nothing to worry about for four years with the Marauders as friends. But after the fight…..

She still regretted fighting with Sirius like that, but couldn't bring herself to apologize. She also blamed him for spreading rumors and teasing her last year. The remaining Marauders tried to make them talk but they were both masters in avoiding each other. Vanessa had helped to make the Marauders' Map in fourth year and knew every passageway in Hogwarts.

Later, the two girls sat in Vanessa's room that night where she explained her sister's so-called problem to her. She realized in two minutes that Cornelia hadn't heard anything.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Hmmm?" said Cornelia dreamily.

"I know you know this stuff, so what _do_ you want to know?"

Cornelia sat up straighter and looked Vanessa straight in the eye. "Why did you fight with the Marauders?" she asked simply.

Vanessa eyed her suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." She shrugged.

Vanessa told her in as little words as possible. Cornelia's mouth was hanging open at the end.

"That has _got_ to be the _dumbest_ thing _anyone_ could _ever_ fight over!" she exclaimed in outrage. "I thought you were smarter than this!"

"I can't say I'm proud of it, but what's done is done." Vanessa looked away. "He'd never accept my apology now. It's too late."

"But you always say it's _never_ too late!"

Vanessa smiled wryly. "Throwing my own words back at me?"

"I'm just saying-"

She was interrupted by a tapping on the window. Vanessa frowned and went to it. The cool night air hit her as she opened it. An owl flew in. Leaving Cornelia to deal with it, she glanced out and could have sworn she saw something, or some_one_, flying across the sky, in the direction of the Potter House, which was barely a mile from Parker Manor.

She frowned slightly, but didn't think about it anymore and closed the window. Cornelia handed her the letter while the owl drank her glass of water which lay abandoned on her side table.

Vanessa glanced at the letter and saw her name in a familiar scrawl. Her heart sped up and she opened the envelope. Hands shaking, she read the simple message and sank onto her bed. Cornelia looked inquiringly at her sister, who merely shook her head and said, "Sis, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed."

Cornelia nodded understandingly. "Okay, then. Good night."

Vanessa waited until her sister was gone before tearing open the letter and re-reading the first half. She was breathing heavily as her eyes scanned the quick writing. It had obviously been written in a hurry. She breathed deeply and read the second message….


	3. Chapter 3

_Vanessa,_

_Hope you read the first message, girl. And I hope you're opening this while you're alone. The thing is that there was a little attack in my neighborhood. Nothing too serious, just a tiny Death Eater raid. The Ministry arrived and __temporarily __evacuated all __muggles__, including my parents and Petunia, but I was asked to stay__ for a while__. They knew I was a witch and wanted to ask me all kinds of questions._

_Well, you know what I'm like, I got a little annoyed when they poked into my __private life, asking 'why', 'when' and__'__what__' questions. I kind of snapped and they let me leave. I know your mum works for the Ministry so maybe you can tell me why the Death Eaters were here. No other witch or wizard is in Privet Drive, except that squib Mrs. Figg. Any info you can offer?_

_Lots of Love, _

_Lils._

_P.S. __Happy birthday in advance and __did I mention I'm Head Girl?_

Vanessa sighed with relief as she finished reading. Ever since some owls had been intercepted, Lily always sent a threatening note in the envelope with disguised handwriting, so nobody would know. This time she had chosen decidedly Sirius-like writing, which had scared Vanessa. But Lily was seventeen already and had most probably put a spell on the envelope, which was why Cornelia couldn't open it.

Vanessa shook her head at Lily's curiosity. She knew about the attack, but hadn't been sure. It hadn't been mentioned in the _Prophet_ so she hadn't bothered about it. As she scanned the letter again and read the P.S., her eyebrows didn't shoot up as some people's would. She had known that Lily would be Head Girl. It had been too obvious. But Head Boy was a thing to puzzle over.

She put the letter on her desk and while changing into pajamas, debated whether or not to ask her mother now or later. But she decided for the latter. Lily hadn't mentioned any urgency so she'd answer tomorrow.

Sighing and snuggling down into her warm covers, she closed her eyes and returned to the same subject she had always thought of before sleeping since fifth year. She really loved to sing, but it just wasn't her thing, so she didn't see why she should if she didn't like it. But then there was her mother. And there was her sister. She knew they both wanted her to get over this scare but she didn't think she would be comfortable in front of an audience.

She had made her decision. She would tell her mother that she would sing in school, but only if she could alter her appearance. If people didn't know who she was then she's be fine. Surprised at how quick her decision was, but not wanting to think of it anymore, she fell asleep.

She told her mother her decision the next morning, and also asked her about the attack. Her mother knew nothing and Vanessa quickly replied to Lily's letter. She spent another month helping her sister with her home-work, reading and helping her mother make tons of pastries, a hobby, despite the house elf's protests.

She spent the remaining few weeks at Lily's, where a day without Petunia calling either of them a freak or nutter was impossible. She went home after two weeks when she and Cornelia went shopping in Diagon Alley with their mother, where Vanessa met up with Symone.

They chatted for a few minutes and then the mother and daughters left. Vanessa spent another tiring week visiting her great uncle, who told her many stories about 'the old days'. She went home and sank into bed with only one positive thought for the next day, the first of August.

Vanessa woke up the next morning, remembering only one thing. _It's my birthday!_ She climbed out of bed faster than ever before and changed at top speed. She had just come out of the bathroom and was fixing the collar of her mauve shirt when she caught sight of three owls tapping on her window. She opened it and, while pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, perfecting the strands hanging loose with magic, of course, saw in her mirror the three animals fighting over who would put the package first. Rolling her eyes, she blew a strand out of her face and untied all the packages at once.

The owls flew out and Lily's flew away with them. But Vanessa didn't notice. She had spotted a package which was tied in sleek blue paper with stars on it. It shined brightly as the sun gleamed on it. She decided to open it later and turned to her Hogwarts letter. She scanned the list of books and equipment, noticing dress robes on the list again.

She turned to the last one, which was a letter and a long, thin box. She read the letter first and smiled at the end.

_Happy birthday, V!_

_This__ is just __a little something all the Marauders wanted to give to their favorite girl! We made it ourselves! Ingenious, this is. So, this is from Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and I. One of us sent you something else. Let's see if you can guess__ which one__, huh?_

_So, the colors __of the stones __will change according to your mood and seeing as we know what is what, we'll always be able to tell if you're alright or not. Clever of us, if I do say so myself._

_But I need to ask you something. Can you please just make up with Sirius already? You do realize that it's because of him we can't hang out with you.__We think h__e's just __too __proud to admit he did something wrong. Remember, he wasn't like this before. But __after__ you guys fought, he became an idiot, again._

_I won't say anymore, 'cept mum invites you and Aunt Rachel and Cornelia over any time. She says it's been ages since she last saw you guys. _

_Look forward to seeing you and happy seventeenth again!_

_James._

After that followed a list of colors and feelings.

Vanessa curiously picked up the box and flipped it open to reveal a simple bracelet, but with beautiful, diamond shaped stones on it at intervals. Right now they glowed white and as soon as it was on her wrist, some turned red, some yellow and some green. Happy, confused and exited.

Vanessa smiled at the thoughtfulness they had probably put into it and was surprised that even Sirius had helped. Suddenly, for a split second the stones glowed golden, then back to the same. Even more confused, Vanessa sat down on her bed and unwrapped the remaining present. Her mouth fell open as soon as she saw it.

A beautiful gold chain lay on it. It was simple enough, but looked expensive. A beautiful pendant hung from it, in the shape of a golden butterfly taking off. The wings had the tiniest stones Vanessa had ever seen decorating them to look like the design. She put it on and it rested just above her collar bone.

She went back to the box and saw no name on it, just like James' letter. She wondered who had sent it to her, but couldn't even think straight. She knew it was expensive and didn't think any of them would be willing to spend so much on her except James, but he was like a brother to her.

In the afternoon, Vanessa received Symone's present, which to her looked like every muggle and wizarding sweet and chocolate imagined. Lily had given her a book written in Ancient Runes. Vanessa was now able to put her study of the subject to the test.

The day passed in a normal way and after dinner when the family usually sat in the lounge, Vanessa received several books from her mother and a painting Cornelia had done herself of the two sisters together.

Vanessa repeated James' message to her mother and showed her the necklace. Her mother and Cornelia both thought that it was either James or Sirius. Vanessa wasn't so sure about James and, though a part of her inside thought it was Sirius, she ignored it.

Mrs. Parker decided to write to Rose, James' mum, and see when the two families could get together. The two girls were fine with it and, after chatting for a few more minutes, went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ha! Bull's eye!" screamed Cornelia in delight, succeeding in poking her crossbow in her eye. The late master of Parker Manor had always been a fan of sports. Consequently, the house had a huge garden in which there were hoops for Quidditch, a large net for tennis and even smaller hoops for basketball. Vanessa was an expert in all these sports, being a keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Cornelia, on the other hand, was an expert archer, but only graceful when aiming. She almost always hurt herself later. Vanessa, in contrast, was afraid of shooting, for some strange reason and didn't do it much. At this moment she was lounging on a garden chair, lazily flicking through the book Lily had given her, a children's story book, _The Tales of __Beedle__ the Bard._

She had been reading at leisure and was only on the first story. She grinned up at Cornelia and said, "That would be the fiftieth bull's eye in a week. That's a new personal record, Corny."

Cornelia scowled. "Don't call me that." She said reproachfully.

"Sirius used to call you that all the time but you never minded." Vanessa only too late realized her mistake.

"Does _everything_ remind you of him?" asked her sister slyly. Vanessa blushed and would have retorted had it not have been for a loud _crack_, which sounded throughout the lawn.

Vanessa snatched up her wand and Cornelia trained her bow in the direction of the noise. "I thought there were anti-Apparation jinxes." She muttered.

"Shut up. This noise was outside the boundary. One shot as a warning." murmured Vanessa to her sister, who nodded and fired.

The arrow hit the grass and the two siblings heard a scream. Vanessa ran ahead and saw, to her utter astonishment, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and _Sirius Black,_ standing a few inches from where Cornelia's arrow had fallen. Mrs. Potter had been the one to scream.

Vanessa completely ignored the boys and began apologizing to Mrs. Potter, who smiled and patted her cheek. The woman had no daughters of her own but Vanessa and Cornelia, in her opinion, were good enough.

"It's quite alright, dear. I see your sister has been practicing." She added, nodding in the direction of a panting Cornelia, who was running towards them.

"I am _so_ sorry, Aunt Rose. I hope I didn't hit you?" inquired the fifteen year old worriedly. The two girls always called her 'Aunt Rose' seeing as she was their godmother. She was Rachel Parker's best friend and a great favorite with her goddaughters.

"When you're done asking if my mother is alright," began James loudly. "Maybe you could greet us?" both James and Sirius said together. As Vanessa bent down to pick up the arrow, she could feel herself getting angry. Both girls ignored them again but as soon as Cornelia had led Mrs. Potter inside to her mother, Vanessa turned and surveyed the Marauders.

She noticed that James was still the same, messy jet black hair, hazel eyes and the usual goofy grin. He seemed to have grown a little taller but was otherwise the same.

Remus looked tired; the full moon was in two weeks. Vanessa knew he would go home for it. He was looking shabbier and the sparkle in his eyes, which she had seen when they were all friends, seemed to have dimmed considerably. Whether it was because of the upcoming full moon or because _of_ the fight she didn't know.

Peter was, well, just Peter.

Sirius seemed more perfect than usual. (_Wait that cannot be me thinking!)_His silky black hair was slightly shorter, but that just made him look even more handsome (_not me, not me!)_ His stormy eyes rested on her for a second before continuing to look in the opposite direction. He was taller, more muscular and still seemed to have the old easy going attitude, which she had been hoping would be affected after the fight.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you feel _left out_?" she asked innocently. She wanted them to realize how she had felt after the fight.

Sirius muttered something under his breath which unfortunately Vanessa heard. She turned to glare at him and said testily, "What was that, _Black_?" his last name sounded unfamiliar on her tongue, seeing as she had never used it. Even when they had been fighting, she had never even said anything to him.

Sirius's shock was a little evident. He stared at her. Vanessa had never ceased to amaze him. She always had had sharp answers to his remarks, but had never been angry at him. She had always laughed at his jokes and pranks because that was what he had wanted, even if they weren't remotely funny of if they could hurt someone. She had listened to his rants about his horrible family and had even put up with some of the idiotic girls he had gone out with. She had done all those things because they had been friends. Now that they weren't, he realized that until he apologized, she wasn't about to forgive him.

"Nothing," he muttered, silently hoping she would drop it. She seemed to understand and, even though it was painfully obvious she was angry, she ignored him and spoke to everyone else.

"Vanessa," said James loudly, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "We all have so much to catch up on. Haven't seen you for ages! Isn't that right, my fellow Marauders?"

Remus and Peter nodded. Sirius only looked confused. "Ah, Prongs, we saw her on the train last year." He pointed out to his best friend, who gave some sort of a signal to Remus.

Remus immediately covered his mouth with his hand and said, "Aaah, Padfoot has been suffering from….. ahhh…. Memory loss!" he shouted with unnecessary loudness.

James glared daggers at him and said, "What Remus means is that my mum needed to talk to Aunt Rachel and we all wanted to some along."

Vanessa looked confused as James tried to lead her back to the house. "But what-?" the rest of her words were drowned by her mother's voice calling from the nearest window.

"Oh, boys! Come in! I haven't seen you in ages!" called Mrs. Parker.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and indicated the Marauders to follow her. They reached the living room where the two friends and Cornelia were sitting.

Mrs. Parker was about to get up but James rushed to her side and prevented her from standing up. Laughing, Mrs. Parker hugged him and said jokingly to the remaining Marauders, "Don't think I forgot you all. But don't I get a hug?"

After greetings were exchanged, Mrs. Parker looked sternly at Sirius and James and said, "I heard all about the little escapade which took place a few weeks ago, boys."

"What escapade?" Vanessa asked. She had been detained at the door and now entered, carrying a snow white cat in her arms. She sank into a chair and looked questioningly at her mother.

"It's not really my story to tell." said her mother, with a hint of slyness in her voice.

Vanessa stroked her cat slowly and said, "So who's is it?"

Mrs. Potter stood up and said, "Why don't we let the children talk, Rachel?"

Mrs. Parker nodded and the two women left.

Vanessa shot a look at the Marauders. "Somehow, I get the feeling you lot did something."

James chuckled. "Yes, I, or shall I say, _Padfoot_ and I, did. Nothing dangerous, though." He added hastily.

"Right, like you guys have _ever_ done anything dangerous." said Cornelia sarcastically.

The teens in the living room heard the ringing of a telephone and the Marauders looked confused.

"I'll just be a minute." Vanessa left the room and the cat leapt onto her empty chair, where it stared at each person in the room with large, blue eyes.

"Oh no, never, Cornelia. Always perfect saints, these two Marauders." said Remus. He laughed. "It seriously wasn't anything dangerous, though. All he did was-" he broke off at the look Sirius was giving him.

"Yes?" prompted Cornelia.

"Shut up, Moony," said James and Sirius together.

"We didn't do anything, Cornelia." said James hastily.

"Yeah, nothing." said Sirius quickly.

"Absolutely-"

"Positively-"

"Definitely-"

"Unquestionably-"

"Completely-"

"Well, this is an interesting, _one sided,_ conversation." said Vanessa, entering again.

"V, Remus knows what James and Sirius did but he's not telling." whined Cornelia.

Her elder sister rolled her eyes. "Why do you care so much? After all, 'curiosity killed the cat'."

"Well, then, it's Snowball who'll die, not me." joked Cornelia.

"Hilarious," said Vanessa and Sirius together, sarcastically.

Vanessa immediately blushed but hid her face by stroking the cat, her hair falling gracefully into her eyes. Soon James and Remus started talking, with Peter and Cornelia joining in now and then. But Sirius and Vanessa remained absolutely silent.

Sirius pretended to listen to the conversation, but in reality he was snatching glances at Vanessa. _Wow, she's more beautiful than I remember. Maybe I should apologize now. It's not like anyone's looking. But I can't just walk up to her and say 'I'm sorry'. She probably won't listen, or she'll just slap me again._

While Sirius battled with his thoughts, Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Parker entered.

"I need to tell you all something," said Mrs. Potter nervously. She stole a glance at her friends, who smiled encouragingly. She took a deep breath and continued, "I think you all know that times are getting rough and most people are going into hiding, so yourfatherandiaregoingunderthefideliuscharm." She said very quickly, addressing James.

"Huh?" James looked thoroughly confused.

"She means, dear," explained Mrs. Parker patiently. "That she and your father are going into hiding. Voldemort is getting stronger and Dumbledore feels that perhaps it will be dangerous for all most families to stay in the open."

"Can I still go to Hogwarts?"

"Seeing as that's probably the safest place right now, yes." said Mrs. Potter.

"But this does not mean your freedom is going to be taken away." said Mrs. Parker. Her eyes twinkling, she said, "You and Sirius are more than welcome to live here until the year is over. Then it's your choice where you go."

Vanessa started and didn't even hear Mrs. Potter agree gratefully to the offer.

* * *

_Please, please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I LIVE FOR YOUR COMMENTS!!!_

_Sincerely_

_Jadei123_


	5. Chapter 5

Vanessa had gotten used to the routine by now. Ever since Sirius and James had moved in, the house had been a livelier place, even she admitted that. Sirius joked, James pranked and every one laughed, except Vanessa. She hadn't been able to for two years, no matter what.

She wasn't one to notice things but even she observed that Sirius seemed a little restless. This had happened right after he had received a letter. Nobody knew who sent it and he didn't tell anyone. When he opened it, all he did was read it, crumple it in his fist and throw it away, all the while a murderous look on his face.

Then something happened which scared her. Sirius went out one night to take a walk in the grounds. He only told James that he wouldn't be long and assured Mrs. Parker he wouldn't stray into the woods behind the Manor. Nobody knew what happened but Sirius didn't come back for two days.

Mrs. Parker was half hysterical on the second morning and retired early. Cornelia was at a friend's house, so only Vanessa and James worried. James went to bed early on the second night but Vanessa stayed up in the drawing room, reading.

* * *

Sirius groaned as the house came into view. His arm was bleeding badly, but without his wand he could do nothing to fix it. Breathing heavily, he apparated near Parker Manor and slumped down onto the grass where he lay for some time.

Finally summoning up his strength, he got up and walked towards the front door. He saw a light in one of the windows and inwardly thanked the person who was still awake; he opened the kitchen door and jumped when he saw the house elf sitting on the floor.

The elf jumped up and began talk rapidly, "Master Sirius has been missing for two days! Mistress is nearly mad with fright and Miss Cornelia is always sending letters asking if Master Sirius is back or not. Master James has not slept this last night and Miss Vanessa is still awake. Ah, sir," old Martha shook her head. "It is Martha's belief, sir that one should not wander out, sir, during these dark times."

Sirius laughed. "Not that this is making me feel any worse, Martha," he said. "But did you say Vanessa was still awake?"

The elf looked surprised. "But of course, sir!" she exclaimed. "Miss Vanessa has not had any rest since you has disappeared, sir. She has not moved from her room, sir. But now she is sitting in the drawing room, sir, reading. Her excuse, sir, is that she cannot sleep, which Martha believes is true, but Martha also believes that she is waiting for you, sir. Ah, poor miss Vanessa!" the elf sighed. "She has not been like this since the Christmas of her fifth year, sir. That was the one time, sir, when she refused to leave her room. She even snapped at poor Miss Cornelia, sir, the first time she ever even raised her voice at her. But Martha has kept you waiting." The elf straightened up. "Martha shall awaken Miss Vanessa, and she will see to your wounds, sir."

Before Sirius could stop her, she had run into the drawing room and he heard her trying to wake Vanessa, who had obviously fallen asleep.

"Alright, already, I'm up," he heard her say. "Now what's wrong?"

There was silence for a moment until Vanessa's voice rang out again, loud and sharp. "What?"

He heard the click of heels and turned around sharply. Suddenly, he felt dizzy.

"Sirius!" the next thing he knew, Vanessa had thrown herself into his arms. "Thank heavens, you're alive!" she released herself from his grasp and looked him over. "You're hurt."

Sirius shook his head. "Not badly. I'll be fine."

"Don't be an idiot." Vanessa pulled him into the drawing room and he sank onto one of the sofas, his arm throbbing painfully.

Whether it was from exhaustion, loss of blood or from the potion Vanessa gave him, Sirius felt his eyelids droop and fell asleep, not letting go of Vanessa's hand.

* * *

_Excuse the last line; I just had to put it in!_

_Hmm, where has Sirius been? What happened to him? Will he live? All questions answered in t__he next chapter_

_Please review! You make my day!!!! (__or__ night, whichever time zone you follow)._

_Jadei123_


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius felt consciousness return to him after what seemed like minutes. He was lying on something soft and there was a steady murmur of voices.

"How am I supposed to know what happened?" he heard a voice whisper furiously.

"Well, you were the only one awake, so I would expect you to know!"

"He was unconscious within minutes!" something cold and wet touched Sirius's face and he felt himself gaining strength, but he kept his eyes closed.

There was silence and then a gentle hand touched the various cuts on his face and the person it belonged to said, "These will heal, but I can't be sure of the one on his arm."

"Why can't you try while he's still asleep?"

"No," said the other decidedly. "I've bandaged it for now. And anyway, how would you like to be woken up to excruciating pain?"

"Is it going to hurt that much?"

"I can't be sure until he wakes up. Maybe then we'll actually know where he was."

"Where do you think he was?"

"If we were at school, I'd say he was in the forest and had met up with one of Aragog's family."

James laughed but Sirius had had enough listening. "Is that any way to talk about a man on his death bed?" he said, his voice slightly hoarse.

His eyes flickered open and he saw Vanessa and James standing over him, Vanessa rolling her eyes and James grinning.

"Typical Marauder greeting, Padfoot."

"Honestly, you boys talk as if you did this on purpose." said Vanessa irritably.

"Oh, and Padfoot, you owe Vanessa an apology." said James a-matter-of-factly.

"I do?" asked Sirius in the same hoarse voice.

"No, he doesn't." said Vanessa firmly. "He needs rest."

James groaned. "We need Mooney for this," he muttered. "Okay, I think I'll just leave now." He said with unnecessary loudness.

When he had gone Vanessa made an exasperated noise and bent down. She reached out a hand to touch Sirius's cuts again, but he caught her hand in midair.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in the same gruff voice.

Skillfully avoiding his question, she said coldly, "So how was the meeting with Regulus?"

Sirius sat bolt upright. Squeezing the hand he still held, he whispered furiously, "How did you know?"

Vanessa sighed. "I read the letter." she said simply. "I'm sorry, but after you disappeared, I-I thought maybe it had something to d with it."

Sirius stared at her for one more minute before releasing her hand and lying down on the sofa again. "Didn't expect you would have bothered." He said finally.

Vanessa looked at him sadly before getting up and walking to the nearest window. Cornelia had come home during the two days Sirius had been out cold and she was practicing archery right now with James looking on in amazement.

"Honestly," she said, turning around. "You wouldn't think a stupid fight would stop me from worrying about one of my friends, would you?"

Sirius opened and closed his mouth in dumb amazement. "I'm sorry," he muttered finally.

"For what, exactly?" said Vanessa, conjuring a bowl of cold water and a rag. She dipped the cloth in the water and undid the bandages which bound his arm. "Right now, I can think of a lot of things for you to be sorry for." She continued, examining the cut on his left arm. Her eyebrows furrowed and she absently trailed a finger around the edge of his wound.

"Sirius, is Regulus a Death Eater?" she asked suddenly.

He stared at her in surprise. "V," Vanessa smiled at the usual nickname for her. "I understand he's a Slytherin but I don't think he's _that _bad. Anyway, why do you ask?"

"Its just that this cut looks suspiciously like the Dark Mark. Not that it is." She added, seeing his shocked expression. "I just mean that it's a wound which was done to resemble the Mark, and as far as I remember, only Voldemort and his followers wear it."

Sirius looked at her with an unreadable expression. "How do you know that stuff?"

"I did some research."

"When?"

"After Regulus started sending me thre-" Vanessa stopped abruptly and busied herself with the wound on Sirius's arm.

"What did Regulus send you?" asked Sirius, knowing she wouldn't tell him.

"I-its nothing, Sirius." Vanessa waved her wand and muttered something under her breath. Sirius's wound slowly began to heal, almost as if tiny needles were sewing his skin back together.

"Now this is going to hurt a little," she said warningly. But Sirius didn't need her to tell him. He already felt as if his skin was quite literally being sewn back together. It was almost as if tiny pins were sticking themselves into his skin to hold it in place.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Vanessa worriedly after a few minutes.

"What makes you think it is?" asked Sirius, smiling feebly.

Vanessa indicated his hand which was now held in her own. He was squeezing it so badly that he didn't seem to have even noticed.

"Oh, sorry." He tried to let go of her hand, but Vanessa still gripped it.

She smiled. "Relax." She said soothingly. "Just a few more minutes."

A while later, Sirius had retired to bed with his fully healed arm, Mrs. Parker had called on the Potters to inform them of Sirius's condition, Cornelia was still practicing archery and Vanessa and James were talking.

"You like him, Vanessa." Was what James had been insisting for the past ten minutes. "And it's no use denying it. The sooner you accept this fact, the sooner he does."

"I'm telling you, James," said Vanessa exasperatedly. "Whether or not I like him is my business and I will not tell you."

"Vanessa, if you think I'm going to tell him, you're wrong." said James. "I want my two best friends to be happy, but that doesn't mean I'll try and trick you so I can see that happening."

"Fine, you want to know the truth? It's simply this; yes, I like him, I always have, but I still haven't forgotten the way he treated me two years ago. Those rumors and those remarks he spread," Vanessa's voice trembled slightly. "They hurt me, James. I thought he was decent enough to just let it go and apologize, but I was proven wrong. And," she continued relentlessly. "His reputation is one of the things which won't let me say what I feel. Those annoying blondes he dates. Ugh! One of them, Cassel Chang, is the most annoying creature ever. She _slapped_ me when she found out Sirius had blown off a date with her because I was in the Hospital Wing. Now you tell me, is it my fault I can't say anything? "

"Whoa, Vanessa, calm down." said James in alarm. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she was trembling slightly. He put a hand on her shoulder. "V, I'm not asking you to go up to him and say anything. But if you continue to fight, then I can't be held responsible for the future."

Vanessa shook her head. "You can't understand, James. Nobody can." She turned and walked out.

* * *

Vanessa sighed and aimed her arrow at the bull's eye before releasing it. With a loud _twang_, it hit the target perfectly. Vanessa smiled slightly before rubbing her now sore arm. She laid the bow and arrow across the grass and sank down next to it. 

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she looked towards the setting sun and started to regret having told James everything. He would keep her secret, she knew, but now she just realized how silly she had been. She knew that if she liked Sirius, truly _liked_ him, she wouldn't mind all these difficulties at all.

"Is this where you usually come when you just spilled everything to your friend?" asked a voice.

Vanes could tell who it was and bit her lip before responding. "Maybe and maybe not. What's it to you?"

James sat down next to her and sighed. "Vanessa, you can't hide from the truth forever. Sooner or later, you're going to realize you need to tell Sirius, and when that time comes it may be too late. Or I could just go and tell him."

"Wait, why would I let you tell him?" asked Vanessa.

"Because I have a feeling you won't say it yourself."

"But until then, you promise not to tell him, right?"

James merely smiled. "One condition." He said slyly.

"I'm listening."

"Tell me why Evans won't go out with me."

"It's no secret, James. Because she thinks you're a annoying, arrogant, bullying-" began Vanessa, but James cut her off.

"I know what she thinks, V. But if I changed, you think she might give me a chance?"

Vanessa tapped her chin thoughtfully. "It could work, but why the sudden interest now?"

"Because I think I might need to spend a lot more time with her this year."

Vanessa snorted. "And how are you going to manage that if she still refuses to come within a ten mile radius of you?"

James grinned and looked a little embarrassed. "I'm Head Boy, that's how."

"Please tell me you're joking," Vanessa groaned. "Who's Quidditch Captain then?"

James laughed. "That would be Sirius."

"This is not my lucky year."

"Why?" asked James in amazement. "Even when you guys weren't talking, he didn't replace you. He told me we couldn't find a better Keeper even if we went for an expert."

"He said that?" asked Vanessa in amazement.

"Of course he did!' said James exasperatedly. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"You want me to give him a chance?"

"Yes! And I guarantee you won't regret it!"

Vanessa was silent for a moment. Finally, she said, "Ok, I'll give him a chance. But one condition." She added as an afterthought.

"Name it." said James brightly.

"He has to ask me out. I'm not saying anything."

James groaned. "He won't ask. He thinks you're still angry."

"Then help him." said Vanessa defiantly. "You know I like him, but how am I supposed to know he likes me? If he asks me out, I will say yes. I'd have to be an idiot to refuse, which I am not."

With that she got up and left James sitting there. He slammed his palm against his forehead and muttered, "First I find out I need to endure Evans shouting at me when she finds out I'm Head Boy, then Padfoot goes and disappears, and now Vanessa refuses to do this simple thing. She was wrong. This isn't her unlucky year, it's mine!"

* * *

_Please review and you'll put __a smile on my now unhappy face. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_JADEI123_


	7. Chapter 7

When a person looked at Cornelia Parker, they saw a girl with long blonde hair, pale blue eyes and a sweet smile. Cornelia was as unlike her sister as anyone. Other than in looks and character, their habits were different. Vanessa always tied her hair, but she never pulled it back from her face completely. A few wisps always littered her face. Cornelia's hair was always open and never did a strand frame her face.

Other than that, they dressed differently. Vanessa was always in dark colors like purple, black and blue but Cornelia chose vibrant colors like yellow. Vanessa was extremely fashionable, but Cornelia had to rely on her sister for tips on how to dress.

Vanessa was forgiving. Even a week after Sirius had been healed, the two were still friendly and it was almost as if the fight had never happened. But Cornelia held a grudge. She was still angry at Sirius was ruining two years of her sister's life and was a little cold towards him.

The first of September was dark and stormy, but Vanessa was still up early. At seven A.M she was ready, but thinking that probably nobody would be awake, she crept out of her room and walked down the hall. Three doors from Sirius's room was a large oak door, highly polished, which had a negative look to it. But Vanessa only possessed positive thoughts as she opened the door.

The room was in a triangular shape and looked very inviting. The walls were painted white, and the furniture was of light amethyst. A grand piano was in the middle of the room and book cases were leaning against the walls.

Vanessa quietly closed the door behind her and sat herself on the piano. She ran her fingers along the keys and sighed. Piano was one of her favorite things. She enjoyed the smooth running of music, the melodious notes and the way striking a simple key could produce, by and by, a whole song.

As she played, she remembered fondly the previous Christmas, when Lily had first learned of her singing talent. She had insisted that Vanessa sing a song for her and had stealthily recorded it with a video camera. Vanessa had wrestled the tape from her but Lily had already made a copy.

"_I'll be your candle on the water_

_My love for you will always burn._

_I know you're lost_

_And drifting_

_But the clouds are lifting._

_Don't give up you have somewhere to turn."_

She finished half the piece and while resting her hands, she sang the last part dreamily:

"_I'll be your candle on the water_

'_Till every wave is warm and bright._

_My soul is there, beside you_

_Let this candle guide you._

_Soon you'll see a golden stream of light."_

Smiling slightly, she adjusted the notes on the piano and was about to continue when there was a knock on the door. She accidentally hit a wrong note. Thinking it was probably Cornelia, she called out, "Come in, it's open."

The door opened and somebody walked in. Vanessa didn't turn around and continued to play another tune. When she finished, there was a noise of clapping and she turned to find James and Sirius, both smiling and applauding.

Sirius leaned against the door frame and looked around the room. He let out a low whistle of surprise. "I knew you liked music, Vanessa, but I had no idea you played the piano as well."

"I've been playing since I was six, Sirius. It's nothing new." said Vanessa. "I thought I told you." She shrugged and continued to play.

James laughed. "I think you guys are talking again."

Vanessa hit a wrong note again and said in a dangerous voice, "If you annoy me again, I will personally hex you into next year."

"I think we should leave, James." said Sirius. He remembered a particularly nasty hex Vanessa was famous for, and didn't think he wanted to be caught on the wrong end of her wand.

"Good idea." said James and the two boys left.

As the door clicked shut, Vanessa got up and walked to the window. She was just in time to see Cornelia go out, accompanied by their mother. Their voices were loud and Vanessa could make out a few words. Raising her eyebrows, she waved her wand and their voices sounded out of it.

"But mum, it's not at all dangerous!" Cornelia was arguing. "I've known him for a long time and he's always been really nice to me!"

"Cornelia, I cannot believe you will be willing to put yourself in danger because of him." Responded her mother angrily. "Take the advice of someone who lived with him for sixteen years."

"But Sirius said Regulus isn't all bad. Their parents just had a bad influence on him!"

"Then Sirius should have been just like his brother, but he isn't."

"That's because he ran away!" shouted Cornelia, who sounded close to tears now. "Regulus's letter shows nothing bad at heart! He's trying to help us!"

Vanessa had had enough. She ran out of the room and down the stairs. She reached the sitting room and opened it to find James and Sirius laughing about something. They looked up as she entered.

"What's the rush?" asked James.

"No rush," she muttered distractedly. "Did Cornelia receive a letter today?"

James and Sirius exchanged looks. "We thought you'd find out." said Sirius. He nodded to James, who tossed a letter to Vanessa. She caught it and sank down in a chair and began to read. 

_Cornelia,_

_I understand your sister probably hates me, but you must understand. You and your family are all in grave danger. The Potters are as well, and I'm surprised that they are still alive. Lord Voldemort is looking for followers; the most you can do is hope he doesn't try to recruit any of you. Because once he wants something, he will not rest until he has it._

_He has already recruited almost all of the sixth and seventh year Slytherins at school. I have so far avoided him, but a time may come when, to avoid it looking suspicious, I may have to join. Despite the fact my brother ran away from home and the Potters are bloodtraitors, you and your sister I have nothing against and I will try and help you. And if I try and betray any of your friends, it is a betrayal of your trust. Your sister has mostly avoided contact with me, but if she is anything like you, then she can consider herself safe._

_Also, you don't need to worry, but this letter was just to warn you. You have been a good friend to me and I appreciate that._

_Sincerely,_

_Regulus Black._

Vanessa finished reading and her mouth was hanging open at the end. "I am so confused."

"You're not the only one," said Sirius, nodding understandingly. "On one hand, your sister seems to think Regulus means what he says, but the part about him joining Voldemort isn't exactly comforting."

"But how did she become friends with him?" asked Vanessa desperately. "For all we know, he's already a Death Eater and he's trying to lure my sister into a trap so Voldemort can get to us."

"You don't know that yet." said James consolingly. "Anyway, it probably doesn't mean anything."

Sirius shook his head. "I know this isn't going to help," he said. "But Regulus has never been one to waste words. I doubt this is all a joke, but how they became friends is definitely confusing."

"Thanks, this is really making me feel better." said Vanessa sarcastically.

They heard voices, and Mrs. Parker entered. "I see you've read the letter." She sighed, seeing the note in Vanessa's hands. "I was hoping it would be kept quiet."

"Well, we don't always get what we want in life, do we?" said Vanessa distractedly. She scanned the letter again and said, "Honestly, looking at it from a stranger's point of view, this looks more like a love letter than anything."

"For heaven's sake, Vanessa!" exclaimed her mother. "What exactly are you supposing?"

"Nothing really, but…" Vanessa trailed off and continued to stare at the letter. "It's just; the forced formality, the warnings, the compliments; it's all suspicious and I know if I was him, I would try to make it look as business-like as possible but this guy doesn't have experience in love letters or formal notes."

"You cannot be saying…." Her mother stared at her in amazement.

"Think what you want, mum." Vanessa got up and left the letter on the table. "But I'm going to go and ask Cornelia about this affair."

"Vanessa, you cannot think I haven't tried! But she is refusing to talk to anyone!"

"I was in the same way two years ago, mum." pointed out Vanessa. "So I think I'm in a better position to handle her."

Mrs. Parker sighed. "Honestly, you two girls put another grey hair on my head everyday. Well, do what you must, but please don't upset her."

"Wouldn't think of it." muttered Vanessa as she walked out.

* * *

Oooh, whats is up with these two?


	8. Chapter 8

"Knock, knock." said Vanessa softly as she tapped on her sister's door. There was no answer, but Vanessa entered anyway.

Cornelia's room, unlike her sister's neat photograph and picture covered walls and spotless floor, was a huge mess. Books littered the bed and the antique teak wood desk, newspapers, magazines and clothes were strewn across the floor and the cage which contained her handsome eagle owl, Vulture, looked as if it hadn't been cleaned out for a few weeks.

Cornelia was sitting on the window seat, several letters and cards on her lap. She attempted to hide them when she saw her sister but Vanessa was too quick for her and, in a trice, she had snatched up a handful of paper. Ignoring her sister's protests, she unfolded one and scanned the contents.

Her suspicions were correct. It was definitely a love letter from Regulus, apparently written on Valentines Day. As she read a few lines, a part of her thought it was incredibly sweet but the other, sterner part disagreed.

She read another and saw that this one was a threatening letter evidently someone anonymous had written. It warned Cornelia not to become too friendly with Slytherins and to stick with Gryffindors as far as friendship went.

Then there was another note from Regulus. It was apparently an invitation to one of the previous dances at school. Vanessa bit her lip and silently handed the letters back to her sister, who sniffed and took them back.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" asked Vanessa quietly.

"Because none of you would understand." said Cornelia pitifully.

"Don't your friends know?"

"No, I just told Hestia. She's the only one who understands." Hestia Jones was Cornelia's best friend, a Ravenclaw and one of the few sensible girls in Cornelia's year.

"You could have told me," said Vanessa quietly. "I would have understood."

"You had your own problems with Sirius and I didn't want to bother you with mine." said Cornelia quietly. She was silent after this and Vanessa, who understood her sister's moods better than anyone else, left the room quietly.

* * *

Vanessa grinned as she looked at the scarlet steam engine and realized this would be the last time she would get on the train. She wouldn't see its face again, nor would she see the hustle and noises and rush of the people on this platform.

She didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts because somebody walked up to her and said, "Should be an interesting year, huh?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Might be."

Sirius laughed. "Will you ever give a straight answer?"

"Only to people worth it, Black." said Vanessa teasingly, managing a smile.

The whistle blew and everyone hurried onto the train. Vanessa turned to look for her sister but couldn't find her. Thinking she must already be on the train, she climbed aboard, waved to her mother and accepted the Marauders' invitation to sit with them.

"But just until Lily comes." She said warningly. "She'll freak when she finds out who the dear Head Boy is, right James?"

"Hey, I can be mature when I want to." said James indignantly.

"We'll see."

It was like old times again, Sirius joking, Vanessa laughing, James smiling in spite of indignation ad Remus and Peter looking on in amusement.

Halfway through the train ride when Sirius, Remus and James were in a heated discussion about Quidditch, Peter was snoring and Vanessa was staring out the window, the compartment door slid open and Lily and Symone looked in.

Lily's long red hair was twisted into a thick braid. Her emerald eyes were shining with pride because of the Head Girl badge on the front of her robes. She was smiling happily but it changed into a scowl when she saw the Marauders.

In fifth year Symone had been quite different from her two beautiful friends. She had had small, rather dull brown eyes hidden by large glasses, short and frizzy black hair and had been quite squat. In short, she had shown all signs of a complete bookworm and the Prefect's badge had just proved it.

Now, she had lost her glasses to reveal that her eyes weren't as small as they looked. Her hair, though still frizzy, had been tamed slightly. She had grown taller and, though she still wasn't a beauty, she certainly looked better than normal.

The two girls squealed at seeing Vanessa, who had looked up in astonishment at the noise. Her face broke into a smile when she saw her friends and the next second she was gasping for air as Symone gave her one of her trademark, rib-crushing hugs.

"Ah, Symone?" choked out Vanessa. "Need. Air. To. Breathe. Lily. Help."

When Symone was no longer choking Vanessa, Lily spoke.

"Does anyone know who the Head Boy is?"

Vanessa bit her lip. "Maybe I should tell you, huh, Lily?"

Lily nodded and they walked out of the compartment. "Lils, James is Head Boy. Now before you freak," said Vanessa warningly, seeing her friend's livid expression. "Let me just tell you that he really has changed. Maybe he's not the perfect Head Boy, but at least he wants to try."

Lily suddenly seemed to realize something. "Wait, if Potter is Head Boy and Remus is still a Prefect, then that means-" she clapped a hand to her mouth. "Vanessa, who's the Quidditch Captain?"

"Sirius…?"

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" asked Vanessa curiously.

"It's just that when I got the letter, Dumbledore wrote to me as well and said we needed more Prefects for patrolling. And I gave your name."

"So? I don't mind." said Vanessa soothingly.

"I know you don't, but it gets worse. See, this year the Christmas Ball is having a strange way of picking dates. Dumbledore asked me to arrange the Prefects and Quidditch Captains to go together."

Vanessa suddenly realized what was happening. "Then, that means…"

"Yes. I paired you up with the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I thought it would be Potter, so you wouldn't have such a bad time." Lily was starting to panic. "Oh no, what have I done? You two are still fighting and now you have to go to the ball together. What if it's the same for the New Year's as well? Then what will I do? I can't change the partners because I sent the list to Professor McGonagall yesterday. Oh, what have I done?" 

"Lily, calm down." said Vanessa trying to control her laughter. "I seriously don't mind. Sirius and I aren't fighting any more."

"What? How? When?" Lily looked thoroughly confused.

"Over the summer," explained Vanessa. "He and James were staying at my house for a few weeks and we decided to stop fighting. He apologized, I apologized, story over."

Lily sighed in relief. "I thought I had nearly ruined the whole ball for you."

"Well, you didn't."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Lily dug into her pocket and pulled out a Prefect's badge. "Here you go."

Vanessa laughed as she put it on. "Thanks."

* * *

hi people!! just to inform you, i have major writers block and i wont be updating as quick as usual. if anyone is a beta reader here, i beg of you for help!! and please please please please review!!

_JADEI123_


	9. Chapter 9

When they went back to the compartment, Vanessa suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Remus?" she asked. "What was that about memory loss when you guys came to my house?"

Remus opened and shut his mouth like a gold fish and looked beseechingly at James, who seemed to have the same expression.

"Yeah, what was that about?' asked Sirius. "I don't remember losing my memory."

"What?" asked Lily and Symone together.

"Eh, it's just that we… uh, that is to say, I," said James. He sounded like he was panicking. "Umm, I dared Remus to… uh… make Vanessa think that Sirius had lost his memory, didn't I, Mooney?"

Remus stared at James in surprise. "Oh, umm, yeah! We thought it'd be fun if… uh, why did we do that, Prongs?" he asked quickly.

"Quite simple," said James. He still looked nervous. "Uh, because…" he trailed off and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let me get this straight," she said. "You dared Remus to make me think that Sirius had lost his memory so…?"

"Uh, does there have to be a reason for us to do that?" asked James stupidly.

"Uh, yeah, there does." said Vanessa, rolling her eyes.

"Not really," intervened Symone. James glanced at her gratefully until she said, "These are the Marauders we're talking about. They do everything without a reason."

Vanessa slammed a hand over her mouth to control the burst of laughter and Lily chuckled.

"Too true," said Lily and Vanessa together. This set their laughter off again.

"Alright," said Lily, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I think I should go announce the schedules now. I was supposed to do that earlier. Coming, Vanessa?"

Remus, James, Symone and Vanessa followed Lily out. She paused at the door and said, "Black, you need to come too."

"And why is that, Evans?" asked Sirius casually.

Lily sighed. "Because Dumbledore sent me a letter, telling me that I needed to arrange for more people to patrol the corridors. I thought that we didn't need more Prefects than we already had so I advised him to take Quidditch Captains. Unfortunately, you're one, so move."

Sirius shrugged and got up. They all followed Lily into the Prefects' carriage, where she introduced herself and everyone else. She gave the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Prefects the duty to patrol the train.

"And seeing as there have been a few rumors that Hogwarts could be attacked at any time, Professor Dumbledore asked me to get a few more people for patrolling. That's why the Quidditch Captains are here as well," she nodded at Sirius and a few other people. "The schedule is simply this; there are three seventh year prefects in each house. Two will patrol together and one will patrol with the Quidditch Captain."

She then told a various list of names. Vanessa didn't pay much attention until Lily said, "And last, Gryffindor prefects Remus and Symone go together on Sunday nights and Vanessa goes with you, Black, Saturday nights." She addressed Sirius directly.

When the meeting was over and people scattered, Lily came up to Sirius and Vanessa and spoke directly to Sirius. "Black, I'm warning you right now. If you try any funny business with Vanessa, I will personally hex you into next year. Got it?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise and Vanessa stuffed her fist into her mouth to control a chuckle. "If you were so worried that I'd do something, why did you pair us up?"

"Because she's the only sensible girl in this school who would be willing to patrol with you, and not because she wants to snog you."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm standing right here!" she said exasperatedly. "You two talk as if I'm invisible."

Lily didn't answer and merely glared at Sirius before walking away. James came up a few seconds later and said, "Vanessa, what's Lily's favorite color?"

Vanessa started at him in surprise. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Just tell me," he said impatiently.

She rolled her eyes before saying, "Golden, pale golden. Everyone knows that."

"Right, golden. Got it. Thanks, Vanessa." Muttering distractedly, James went away.

"Okay, that was weird," said Vanessa in confusion. "Next thing you know, Remus'll come up and ask-"

"Hey, Vanessa, what's Symone's favorite color?" asked Remus, appearing suddenly.

Vanessa didn't answer and walked away, clutching her head. "What am I, psychic or something?" she wondered out loud.

* * *

**this chapter was a bit short and a filler type of thing. no time to write, sorry! give me reviews and suggestions and maybe you'll get more info in 2 days!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Meanwhile, three compartments down from the Marauders, a Ravenclaw and two Gryffindor girls are debating on a very important matter…_

"I still can't believe you'd do something like that, Cornelia," said Hestia Jones disapprovingly. She swished her dark hair out of her eyes and regarded the Gryffindor opposite her through hawk-like eyes. "Your sister's trying to help you, and you keep pushing her away."

Cornelia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I know that," she said quietly. "But I really can't help it. She would never understand, and she has her own-"

"Problems?" finished Violet Hales. She was another friend of Cornelia's, a Gryffindor. She had short, auburn hair, brown eyes and thought herself rather ugly. "Maybe so, but I'm sure she can take off two minutes from her day and talk to you."

"It's not that she won't talk to me," defended Cornelia. "I guess it's that _I_ won't open up to _her._ She's tried to get me to talk, but I just can't explain." Cornelia hid her face in her hands. Her voice was muffled as she continued, "Girls, I really like him. But nobody else does. And I know he's a Black; One of the worst. But," she looked up. "But he was really nice to me that day. It was almost like-" she took a deep breath. "He acted like I wasn't a 'bloodtraitor', as he says. We had a decent conversation, and I guess, when he asked me out…"

"So he spoke to you once and you fall under his spell?" asked Violet. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Cornelia, even you know better than to fall for a Slytherin."

"And besides," put in Hestia. "Not only is he a Slytherin, but rumor has it that he's in for being a Death Eater. Everyone knows he literally _worships _Voldemort-"

"I wish you wouldn't say the name," interrupted Violet. She had winced at the word.

"'Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself'," remarked Cornelia dreamily. "That's what Vanessa says."

Hestia, ever curious for knowledge, inquired, "Where'd she hear it?"

"She read it somewhere," said Cornelia, glad of a change of subject.

"Your sister is probably the only girl I've met who's a total brainiac, but she's still pretty." said Violet wistfully.

"What about Lily Evans?" suggested Hestia.

Violet snorted. "Please, she doesn't even have any guys after her. Vanessa's got boys _stalking _her!"

"That's really James Potter's fault," said Hestia. "If every boy wasn't so scared to have a nasty prank performed on him every time he started to chat up Lily, she'd probably be more popular than Vanessa. At least that's what I think."

While the two girls argued about who was prettier, Cornelia stared wistfully outside, tear tracks still gleaming on her cheeks, until the train pulled to a stand-still.

* * *

Vanessa climbed into one of the carriages, trying to avoid looking at the bony horses which kept staring at her. She had been able to see Thestrals since her first year, and she still had no idea why. She knew she had seen no one die. Her father had been murdered while at work.

She sat down between Lily and Sirius and groaned inwardly when she heard James say, "Considering that we're not arguing, Evans, will you go out with me?"

Lily lost her temper. "James Potter, nothing you say will _ever _get me to go out with you even if you were the last boy on Earth and it was a choice between you and a Blast Ended Skrewt and the Giant Squid mixed!"

"Gone a bit off tradition, hasn't she," whispered Sirius in Vanessa's ear. She snorted rather loudly, causing Lily to turn her glare from James to Vanessa.

"Look, the first sign of Hogwarts!" Remus's exclamation saved Vanessa from Lily's glare. She glanced out the window and saw the huge castle, its main lighted windows twinkling in the moonlight.

The carriage jerked to a stop at the steps and there was a rush to get out. Peter, being the idiot that he was, tried to get out the same time as Vanessa through the same side. He was much fatter than her and she banged her head against the roof of the door. Not noticing, Peter walked away. Vanessa saw stars twinkle at her and as she blinked to get her proper vision back, she felt somebody grab her hand and gently guide her away from the rush of the crowd.

Her vision cleared and she saw who was standing in front of her. She inwardly groaned at the sight of Regulus Black.

"Parker," he said icily. "I heard that you have found out." He didn't say what, but Vanessa knew he was talking about the letters.

Vanessa bit her lip. "Yes, I have," she said finally. "But I'm not disapproving."

Regulus lost his composure and stared at her in shock. Vanessa noticed that he looked a lot like Sirius, though slightly less handsome. She could easily see why Cornelia liked him, but she was still suspicious.

"What do you mean, you don't disapprove?" he asked finally.

Vanessa sighed. "I trust me sister," she said simply. "Whether or not she likes you is none of my business. I have the right to interfere, but I won't," she looked at Regulus and met his eye. He was a year younger than her, and yet he was taller. "Be warned though; Cornelia is not the type of girl to sit around and be played with."

With that she turned and walked a few steps before turning back. She smiled. "Oh, by the way, thanks for helping me."

* * *

"I would like you all to give a huge round of applause to your new Head Girl and Head Boy, Miss Lily Evans of Gryffindor and Mister James Potter, also of Gryffindor."

There was a distinct forced smile on Lily's face as everyone cheered. The Marauders all wolf-whistled and Vanessa laughed at their antics.

Dumbledore held up a hand for silence and said, "Lastly, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to inform you all that magic in corridors is banned, as are products from Zonko's joke shop," the Marauders sniggered at this. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he continued, "For more information, kindly see the notice on Mr. Filch's office door. Now, dig in!"

While the Marauders dug into the feast heartily, Lily kept glancing at Symone every few seconds. Vanessa noticed and asked what the matter was before taking a sip of her juice.

"Nothing," shrugged Lily. "It's just that Symone has been acting really weird since we got off the train."

"Not to mention she didn't say a word throughout the trip," Vanessa nodded thoughtfully. "And she didn't even say anything when you paired her with Remus."

Lily cast a worried look at their friend who sat opposite them. "You don't think she's… _jealous_, do you?"

"Why would she be jealous?"

Lily shifted uncomfortable and twirled a lock of fiery red hair around her finger. "Well, don't think me vain for saying this, but she isn't exactly as… um… _pretty _as us, is she?"

Now it was Vanessa's turn to look uncomfortable. "Well," she began slowly. "If she felt that way, you'd think she'd have done something about it, or just told us how she felt."

Lily nodded. "I guess you're right. But that's not the only thing. You do realize that she's not as close… I mean, she's not really-"

"I get it, Lily," interrupted Vanessa. "You mean she's not as close with us as we are with each other?"

Lily nodded again. "Yeah, right. I just think that maybe she's starting to really feel it now because I chose you as a Prefect. And we both know she's disappointed at not being the Head Girl."

Vanessa snorted. "As much as I love our Symone, I have to admit she's not nearly as strong-minded and smart as you, Lil," Lily smiled at the compliment. "And we both know she wouldn't be able to deal with the work load and pressure."

Symone was very delicate and, despite her studious nature, she needed to work extremely hard if she wanted to keep up with her friends. Lily was naturally excellent at Charms and Potions and only had to study for Transfiguration and DADA practical exams. Vanessa had hung around the Marauders for so long that she was not only naturally good at Transfigurations and DADA, but she was good in Charms and Potions as well thanks to Lily. She had a sharp mind and an excellent memory. She only had to read through something twice at the most, to understand it.

Lily sighed. "I just feel bad that Symone doesn't have someone there for her. We're both her friends, but who has she really allowed close to her?"

Vanessa shrugged as the food vanished from the plates and Dumbledore stood up again. He smiled at every one of them and said, "The Head Boy and Girl need to see me to get the location for their new quarters. Also, I need to announce something.'

"As you all know, the annual Christmas Ball will take place on Christmas Eve, starting at eight until midnight. Some of you may also be aware that this year, two exchange students from Beauxbatons will be arriving today until Christmas. Who they are, I cannot say. However, in honor of their arrival, I have arranged that the prefects, Heads and Quidditch Captain will accompany each other. Kindly come to my office and I will tell you."

The people started to get up, and whispers filled the Hall. Vanessa distinctly heard Cassel Chang, a Ravenclaw seventh year, whisper t her companion, "As long as Sirius isn't going with that _ugly _Vanessa Parker, I'm content."

She deliberately slowed down as her friend responded, "But Cassel, we both know Sirius doesn't like you. He said so himself. I think it's best if you just leave both of them alone."

"He only said that because Parker blabbed to him that I slapped her."

"But you did slap her," said her silly friend. "So I think she did the right thing by telling him."

Vanessa chuckled at the poor girl's answers and walked away. She took several detours just to slow down her arrival and, when she reached the stone gargoyle, she took a chance and said, "Acid Pops?"

The gargoyle sprang to life and she climbed the staircase. She knocked at the door and opened it to see James and Lily, sitting on one of the many chairs with a gap of two seats between them while Dumbledore sat at his desk.

"Ah, Miss Parker," he greeted her. "I assume your mother told you about my little request?"

"Yes, sir," muttered Vanessa. She smiled sheepishly. "But if I could have a little time-"

"Take all the time you need," he interrupted. "And tell either Lily or James when you have made you decision."

Vanessa nodded and Dumbledore indicated for her to sit. She sat next to Lily, who muttered, "What was that all about?"

"Tell you later," whispered back Vanessa as a knock sounded at the door again. It was opened t reveal Sirius looking highly annoyed. Vanessa grinned to herself when she saw why.

Cassel Chang was clinging to him like a leech. Seeing the empty space between Vanessa and James, Sirius sat down gratefully while Cassel looked murderously at Vanessa, who smiled sweetly back. She huffed and sat down next to Lily.

Finally, fifteen minutes later when everyone had arrived, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Before anything else, you should know that the two exchange students are arriving by Portkey in," he checked a golden pocket watch, "One minute. I trust the Head Boy and Girl to make them feel welcome."

There was silence until a quiet _pop _sounded. Two people appeared before them. One was a boy with messy brown hair and startling blue eyes. He grinned when he saw all the people, "Well, this is some welcome." He said jokingly. He had a normal British accent and didn't sound French.

The girl, on the other hand, had long, silvery blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. She looked a bit ill but smiled delicately at everyone and said in a normal accented voice, "Pleasure to meet you all."

Vanessa blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing properly. "Weird," she murmured to herself as she reached forward to help the girl, who had grabbed the boy's arm to keep from falling. The girl smiled gratefully at her. Vanessa offered the girl her chair.

"Well, now," said Dumbledore, shaking hands with both the teens. "I welcome you to Hogwarts. For my own students, this young man is Jonathan Brighton," the boy grinned. "And this young lady is Marie Delfour." The girl smiled.

He then introduced everyone. When he reached Vanessa's name, Jonathan winked at her, at which she narrowed her eyes. The boy seemed familiar, but she couldn't place him. She had definitely known a boy by the name of Jonathan, but considering their relationship, she hadn't thought about him for a long time.

"Mr. Brighton and Miss Delfour, I assume you were both sorted in the summer?" asked Dumbledore. They nodded.

"Yes, Professor. We were both sorted into Gryffindor." said Jonathan.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Excellent. We have two beds available in that house, fortunately. Miss Delfour, I believe, can stay in Miss Evans's dormitory and Mr. Brighton in Mr. Potter's. Any roommates here?"

Vanessa, Symone, Remus and Sirius raised their hands. "Right then, Miss Parker and Mr. Black, I hope you will let your new housemates settle in nicely." They nodded.

"For the list of partners," continued Dumbledore. "Please see the notices put up in your common rooms. Good night."

They all scattered back to their common rooms and Vanessa showed Marie the way. Inside, everyone was crowded around the notice board. Vanessa detached herself from the rush and sat down next to Marie and Lily.

"Forgive me for questioning, but do you know Jonathan very well?" Marie asked.

Vanessa shook her head. "I've never seen him before in my life."

Marie looked at her curiously. "I have known him for a long time. He is considered a… how you say it… _player _in Beauxbatons."

Lily laughed. "Then he and Black should get along nicely." She nodded in his direction. Marie looked back.

"I will admit that this Black is handsome," she said. "But I can also admit that he is not my type."

"You're the first girl, aside from Lily and me, who is able to look at Sirius Black and not start to gush." said Vanessa. She solemnly patted Marie on the back. "And am I glad."

Marie smiled. Vanessa admired the girl's distinct features and dimples. "And yet, I can see that you may like him a little." She said teasingly.

Vanessa smiled. "Maybe and maybe not," she said mysteriously.

"Ah, mysteries," said Marie. "How I love to unravel them. This one should be fun."

"Oi, Vanessa!" came a voice behind them. Vanessa turned and raised her eyebrows.

"What do you want, James?" she asked tiredly. Behind her, Marie giggled.

"You might want to see who you're partnered up with, mademoiselle," said Jonathan. He, Sirius and James were standing behind the two girls. Lily started glaring at James.

"Oh, my," said Marie, who had gotten up and was going over the list. "Yes, you might want to see this. It says 'Vanessa Parker with Sirius Black'." She peered back to see her reaction.

"Wonderful," said Vanessa sarcastically. She knew she had to pretend not to know.

"Hey!" said Sirius indignantly.

"What?" shot back Vanessa.

"You're going to the Christmas Ball with the hottest guy in Hogwarts, and all you ca say is 'wonderful'?"

"Don't forget the sarcasm, mate," said Jonathan, patting Sirius on the back. James imitated him and nodded, pretending to look grave. They both kept up the act for exactly two seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Well, I for one am glad that there's at least one girl apart from myself who can say something like that to you, Black." snapped Lily.

"By the way, Evans," said James. He sounded amused. "I heard that it was _you _who partnered up these two lovebirds."

Vanessa couldn't control her laughter and she and Marie exploded with giggles. "You're caught, Lils, so don't try to hide it." She said after her laughter had subsided.

Lily crimsoned and snapped, "I wasn't trying to play matchmaker, Potter. I just paired up people randomly."

"And as for the matchmaking part," an evil glint came into Vanessa's eyes. "Let's not forget our little discussion, James."

He paled and held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine," He said huffily. "You girls win this time, but next time you won't be so lucky. Come on, men." He nodded to Sirius and Jonathan, who exchanged amused glances and followed him up to the dormitory. Two minutes later, James came back.

"Uh, my dormitory is that way," he said sheepishly, pointing out of the portrait hole. "Coming, Evans?"

Lily nodded and turned to Vanessa. "You're going to pay for that," she said viciously. Vanessa merely smiled sweetly and waved her away innocently.

"Come on," she said to Marie. "Up to the dormitory."

She showed her the staircase and they both climbed up to the door with the number seven. Inside, Vanessa pointed out Lily's old bed, where somebody's trunk was already lying.

Fifteen minutes later, the two girls were almost in bed when Marie asked sleepily, "Vanessa, I have a piece of advice for you."

Vanessa, who was brushing her hair, put down the brush and frowned. She pulled her hair into a braid and asked, "What is it?"

"Sometimes people are right in front of you, but you need to work hard to find out if it's meant to be."

* * *

**sorry for the last line... but this is just to make it clear that Marie DOES NOT like Sirius!**

**and thank u SO MUCH to all those who reviewed. as promised, i updated as fast as i could!**


	11. Chapter 11

Friday was one of the worst days of the weeks in Marie Delfour's opinion. While at Beauxbatons, she had been forced to attend an 'etiquette lesson' which was compulsory for every girl. While some thought of it as a class, Marie thought of it as pure torture. Despite her graceful looks and delicate nature, Marie was definitely not a girly person. So, being forced to bow and curtsey, learning proper manners and having to say 'please' and 'thank you' in every sentence hadn't been very well appreciated with her.

But Hogwarts was different. She had gotten all the information she could from her family before leaving France. She had been thrilled when the Headmistress had selected her for the trip. And having a friend along made it all the more pleasant. That morning she had badgered Vanessa with questions until the girl had handed her a rather old copy of a book, _Hogwarts; A History, _and had told her to read it if she wanted any information.

"So, Vanessa, I hope you still remember what I told you?" asked Marie. The two girls were both sitting in the common room. It was after breakfast, nearing noon, but still there was a silence in the Tower. Most people were taking advantage of the carefree weekend and were sleeping late. Dumbledore had allowed them a holiday because their new DADA teacher would not be arriving until Sunday and Professor Slughorn was away as well.

Vanessa nodded absently and continued to write in the leather-bound book she had open on her lap.

"What's that?" asked Marie curiously.

Vanessa snapped the book shut. "Nothing," she muttered. "Just a diary I use for… stuff."

The portrait hole opened and somebody stamped in. Lily flung herself next to Vanessa and murderously started clawing at the arm of the sofa.

"Now, Lily," said Vanessa in an annoying tone. "Just because James asked you out again doesn't mean you have to get all touché about it."

Lily gave her a death glare. "He hasn't asked me out since the incident in the carriage," snapped Lily.

"Then why the sore mood?" asked Marie innocently. Vanessa had filled her in on James and Lily's hate-and-love relationship.

"You two are evil," snapped Lily. "Can't I be angry in peace?"

"Oh, just admit it," Vanessa's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You can't stand the fact that James might have given up on you, right?"

Lily didn't answer because the portrait hole opened again and James entered, flanked on either side by Sirius and Jonathan, with Remus, his nose in a book, following.

Vanessa glanced up and said idly, "Where's Pettigrew?"

James looked confused. "Isn't he…?" he turned to Remus, who stopped reading long enough to shrug.

"We thought he was here," said Remus.

"Come to think of it, Symone's been missing too," said Vanessa.

"Hmm, am I the only one who sees a connection?" said Jonathan. His blue eyes sparkled and landed on Vanessa, who merely glared.

"I'm not even bothering to answer that, but I think there will be a connection between you and my fist if you don't shut up." She responded icily.

"Anyway," interrupted Lily. "I wanted to talk to you two," she pointed to Vanessa and Marie. "So move."

They laughed and followed Lily up to the dormitory. Lily sprang onto Vanessa's bed and softly stroked the pure white cat, Snowball and moodily played with a strand of her fiery hair. Vanessa sat down near her head and softly asked, "Lily, are you okay?"

She knew immediately that that was the wrong thing to say. Lily looked up and glared. "Of course I'm not! Do I look okay?"

"Calm down, Lily," said Marie soothingly. She lay back onto her pillows and said, "Has this got something to do with James?"

"No, how did you guess?" said Lily sarcastically.

"What did the poor guy do now?" asked Vanessa. She pitied James and his obsession with Lily.

"You mean what he didn't do! He hasn't asked me out since yesterday, which has got to be a record! We've actually had a decent conversation this morning, and he didn't even call me Evans!"

"And that is a bad thing because…?" prompted Marie.

Lily opened her mouth, then closed it. "I don't know," she muttered. "I guess I just miss the attention. You have got to admit that James Potter is the only boy in this whole school who actually wanted to go out with me."

"He still does," responded Vanessa automatically. "What I mean is," she corrected. "James obviously still likes you, but it's just that after you rejecting him so many times, I think he might have finally realized that he should try a better approach."

"Like what?" asked Lily, perking up a bit.

"Like maybe friendship?" suggested Marie. "Jonathan used to obsess on this girl at Beauxbatons in fourth year. They became friends in fifth year and girlfriend and boyfriend in sixth."

"So, what then?" asked Vanessa curiously.

"Jonathan dumped her a few weeks into the summer this year because he found out she was really snobbish. But she's still the longest-lasting girlfriend he's ever had."

"How do you know?" asked Lily.

Marie shrugged. "We've been friends since second year."

"So have me and Sirius, expect for the…" Vanessa looked uncomfortable. "Never mind."

Marie opened her mouth, but Lily cut her off. "I think we came up here to talk about my problem, not Black's undying love for Vanessa."

Vanessa snorted. "I think everyone knows he doesn't like me."

"Them why did every girl send you a death glare when you two and the rest of the Marauders walked together to every class?" challenged Lily.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "They'd glare at anyone if they were within a foot of him."

"Oh, come on, Vanessa," said Lily impatiently. "After being friends with him for six years, I'm surprised you haven't realized that he's always liked you."

Vanessa merely shook her head again. Then she said, "Alright, fine. Supposing he likes me; why?"

"What so you mean?" asked Lily and Marie simultaneously in confusion.

"I mean," said Vanessa patiently. "Why would he like me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I think you won't believe us if we tell you, so why don't you go and ask him yourself?"

Vanessa snorted. "Nice try, Lily, but that's never going to happen."

"Why not?" asked Marie. "I think the easiest way to find out if somebody likes you is to go up to them and just ask."

"Ah," said Lily mischievously. "But that requires confidence, something Vanessa doesn't have when it comes to Sirius Black, am I right?"

Vanessa glared, but there was a slight blush visible on her cheeks. "At least I'm not like those stupid girls who obsess over him," she shot back. "I can control my emotions."

"But maybe you control them a bit too much?" offered Lily.

"Hiding your feelings isn't always a good idea," agreed Marie. "I agree that there should be some control over your sentiments, but only to an extent. Sometime or the other, you're going to have to confess."

Vanessa shook her head. "Talk all you want, girls, but you'll never get me to say anything."

**So… has Vanessa finally admitted that she might like Sirius to her friends? As to Sirius liking her, I can't tell you, but if somebody knows, feel free to drop a review saying so! And I know, really short chapter, but I'm giving you another one in a few hours, or maybe tomorrow.**

**And just to make things clearer, Marie DOES NOT like Sirius. I'm planning on pairing her up with somebody else, or maybe I'll just leave her single. If you have any suggestions, again, feel free to PM me or drop a review. I'm open to any ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12

The sound had been haunting him ever since he'd walked into Hogwarts, or more specifically, the minute he had sat down with all his friends. It seemed that wherever he went, that tinkling sound would be there too. First he had thought it was a mere figment of his imagination, but Sirius Black didn't usually have time to imagine things these days.

No, he was too busy dreaming about a particular girl non-stop.

He didn't understand. If he liked Vanessa, why couldn't he just tell her so? Why was he constantly trying to either embarrass himself or make her hate him? At their patrol two days ago, he had annoyed her so much that she had finally snapped and told him to leave her alone. She had apologized about two seconds afterwards, but Sirius still felt the sting of her words, almost as if she had slapped him all over again.

_Tinkle, tinkle. _The sound jolted him back to the present. It was a Monday and one of his free periods. He had been lounging around in the Heads' common room with Peter and James. Peter had left a few seconds ago and Jonathan had Ancient Runes, along with Vanessa, Lily and Symone. Marie and Remus had Arithmancy. As much as he agreed with Vanessa when it came to the fact that Peter was a tagalong, he couldn't help but be curious as to why he was so distant from them. He had no other friends, that much was obvious.

He looked up suddenly when he felt the sofa sink with weight. Vanessa was sitting next to him. She looked bored and was tugging at a strand of her hair. Marie looked exited and was talking to Jonathan in rapid French. Lily seemed to be trying to explain something to James, who was too busy staring at her to hear anything.

"Has anyone seen Wormtail?" asked Remus idly, looking up from the numerous papers which covered the table in front of him. He was sitting next to Lily and James. They seemed to be going over patrolling schedules.

"Yes," said Marie, much to everyone's surprise. "He was in one of the old class rooms, I think. But he wasn't alone."

"Who was with him?" asked Vanessa. She didn't sound like she cared.

Marie looked confused. "Wasn't it you?" she asked Sirius.

He snorted. "Do I look like I just ran all the way from an abandoned class-room into this place? No, it wasn't me."

Marie looked even more bewildered. Then she shrugged. "Then I suppose it was someone who both sounded remarkably like you and keeps talking about Vanessa."

Vanessa looked up, amusement dancing in her green eyes. "Someone who sounds like Sirius _and _talks about me? Are you sure you aren't confusing him with someone else?"

James snickered and Lily narrowed her eyes. Jonathan looked from one to the other, grinning.

"Well," said Marie, smirking at the look on Sirius's face. "If it wasn't you, then I suppose it was somebody else. No need to worry, of course."

"Wait," said Sirius suddenly. "What exactly was this person saying?"

"Hmm," Marie screwed up her eyes and tried to remember. "Well, I was just passing, so I might not have heard correctly. But he said something about how he needed something form 'Parker'. Then Peter said something, and I just walked by. That's it."

Vanessa raised her eyebrows. "Right, so if someone who sounds remarkably like Sirius walks up to me and asks me for something, I should say no. Thanks for the information."

Everyone laughed and Symone suddenly stood up. "I, uh, need to g to the library for a while," she said, uncomfortable to all the stares she suddenly received.

"Hang on, I think I'll come too," said Vanessa. She stood up. "I need to get a book for Charms anyway."

"You're doing the essay now?" asked everyone in unison.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I like to take things easy on the first few days, so shut up."

Sirius laughed. "So do I, but at least I finish my work on time."

Vanessa glared at him and walked out with Symone. Suddenly, the same noise started again.

"Now I'm going to lose it," muttered Sirius in annoyance.

Marie heard him and asked innocently, "Why? Because you finally realize you might like Vanessa?"

"Eh?" he asked in confusion.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

* * *

Vanessa was tired. There was no other word of her current state. She was completely exhausted. Saturday's patrol had fortunately gone off without a hitch, so she was still on speaking terms with Sirius. Lily wasn't too depressed about James being Head Boy and the two were getting along nicely. Jonathan and Marie managed to fit into the Hogwarts crowd very well, with Jonathan being proven to be a second Sirius when it came to girls and Marie being a complete Lily when it came to studying.

Vanessa and Symone finally sat down and talked during one of their free periods. She had used the excuse of home-work to corner Symone, who had told her everything. It seemed that she had indeed been feeling left out. She thought that Marie had taken her place with her friends. It took Vanessa a while to convince her otherwise. Though she knew Lily was better suited for the job than her, Lily would also probably get angry and scream.

A few days after the meeting with Symone, Vanessa was wandering around before breakfast when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw her sister, along with Hestia and Violet, being literally dragged to walk with them.

She smiled at the sixth years and said kindly, "Out for a walk?"

Hestia grinned at her. "No," she said cheerfully. "Violet and I were just going for breakfast, but I think it's best if you walk with Cornelia for a while, okay?"

Vanessa smilingly shook her head at the younger girl's antics and said, "Sure, why not. Coming, Corny?" Her friends laughed at the name, and their looks told Vanessa that Cornelia wouldn't hear the end of it for a long time.

Cornelia nodded and walked ahead with her sister. "So," said Vanessa casually. "How's the new DADA teacher treating you?"

Cornelia suddenly started giggling uncontrollably. "You mean you haven't had him yet?"

Vanessa shook her head. "It's only Wednesday, Cornelia. We have double classes today and for the rest of the week. Anyway, what is he like, strict?"

Cornelia rolled her eyes. "That's a bit of an understatement, but the only good thing is that he at least lets us sit with our friends. He's always saying something about 'not trusting anyone during these bad times'. Anyway, you'd better choose a partner now, because you end up stuck with them for the rest of the year. They're also your project partners."

"Oh the joy," said Vanessa sarcastically.

"Why?"

"Because me and Sirius made a pact back in third year to always sit together during Defense Against the Dark Arts because we were the only ones good at it, excluding the other Marauders."

Cornelia laughed and they lapsed into silence. "Vanessa?" asked Cornelia suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

Vanessa raised her eyebrows. "I'm your sister, kiddo," she said. "You don't need t be so formal with me."

Cornelia fidgeted with her long hair, then said finally, "I want you to help me look better."

"Look better?" asked Vanessa in surprise. "What's wrong with what you look like now?"

"Nothing, I guess,' muttered Cornelia moodily. "I just want you to give me a complete makeover."

Vanessa stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, missy, what's this really about?" she demanded. "I wanted to give you a makeover three years ago, but you refused. Why the sudden change of mind?"

Cornelia opened her mouth to answer, but a shout interrupted her. Vanessa looked over her shoulder to see the Marauders walked towards them. She saw Cornelia's expression and whispered, "We'll continue this discussion tonight. Come to the Heads' dormitory after dinner, okay? Me, Lily and Marie will help."

Cornelia nodded and walked away. Vanessa looked after her, a troubled expression on her face. She didn't notice the Marauders come up behind her. James, Remus and Jonathan were to busy laughing and Peter was listening to them attentively. Only Sirius noticed Vanessa's expression.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Everything is fine," she smiled weakly.

Sirius glanced at her suspiciously, but Vanessa was already leading them to the Hall for breakfast. As they sat down, he spotted Cornelia sitting at the other end of the table with her friends. He also saw Regulus sitting at the Slytherin table. Somehow, the way his brother looked at Cornelia seemed slightly strange. It was an expression he had never seen his brother wear.

"Anyway, what d'you think, Padfoot?" James's voice jolted him back to the present.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"He means," explained Vanessa patiently. "Do you really think that Lily will agree to go out with him before Christmas?"

Sirius snorted. "Mate," he turned to James. "I'm telling you this for the last time. Lily Evans _hates _you. The only way you can probably get her to go out with you is if you suddenly turn into this studious and responsible person, of which there isn't a chance."

"Don't discourage him, Sirius," said Vanessa reproachfully. "James," she turned to the boy who currently looked as though he had lost his best friend. "Why don't you actually try and mature? Like, not ask her out all the time, try and be more responsible and stop picking on Snape. At least in front of her," she added musingly.

Sirius choked on his food. "Are you telling him to stop pranking?" he demanded.

Vanessa didn't seem fazed by his tone. She just shrugged and said, "You have a piece of bacon on your chin."

Sirius grumbled something unintelligible and swiped a hand across his face. "Well, are you?"

Vanessa snorted. "I think that's an impossible task, so I won't really bother. But he can at least try and not annoy Lily. Friendship is the first stage of love."

"Really?" asked Jonathan, looking up from his eggs with interest.

"In this case, I just hope so."

"I'm just surprised that you know that saying," shrugged Jonathan. "A cousin of mine told me that once. She was right."

"How so?" asked Vanessa with interest.

"I just told her I liked this girl. Strange as this may sound, she was one of my best friends. Asking her for advice was a wise move, I think. She told me to become friends first, then slowly try and show her that I like her. If she responds then that's good. If not," Jonathan suddenly laughed. "She told me to run away as fast as possible seeing as I had just made a fool of myself."

Vanessa smiled. Then she frowned. Why had those words sounded so familiar? Her heart nearly stopped beating as she realized something.

_I said that! _she thought in panic. _When my cousin asked me for advice! But how does he know?_

She glanced at Jonathan and saw him watching her. Nobody but Vanessa saw the smile which crossed his face as he winked at her and turned back to his breakfast.

**Okay, so everyone probably hates me for this chapter. Originally, they were two seperate ones, but too short, so i merged. Anyway, i am literally BEGGING you people to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I recently went on this story where the author refused to update until he/she got five reviews per chapter. Not that I'm going to do something like that, but it does make a girl think...**

**Comments, complaints (just not flames) are all welcome! If you think anything needs to be corrected, tell me. If there's something you don't get, tell me! I'll try and make it more clearer in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Uh, I think I'll just go and get Lily," said Vanessa weakly. She got up and walked away. Her legs were weak under her and she felt lightheaded. She made for the common room straight away. She had half an hour before lessons and intended to sit and think.

She hadn't seen her cousin for several years. He had asked her that question when they were both thirteen. Then the next day, they had received a letter that his father, her uncle, was dead. They had all gone to the funeral. It was during the summer and when Vanessa had asked to see Jonathan, his mother had said he was away.

She had thought it odd that he should be away at his own father's funeral. She knew they had been very close, and her uncle had been like a second father to her. Despite the fact that Jonathan went to Beauxbatons (his mother was French) and Vanessa went to Hogwarts, the two were good friends. Cornelia hardly remembered Jonathan, as she had only been about eleven. She also hadn't bothered with him. They had never managed to get along.

Vanessa was shocked to see him again. She knew that about two months after the funeral, his mother had married again. This man she had never met and she didn't want to. She didn't care for her aunt anymore, but the woman most unfortunately had the power to ensure that her son never saw his relatives from his father's side again.

Mrs. Brighton or Mrs. Rivers as she was now had never really liked her nieces. She had thought them too plain and simple and ugly. She had never said it, but the way she looked at them was enough. Being a well-to-do woman from a high class, she had tried to show her son how strange his English cousins were. But Jonathan had either not noticed or he didn't care. He was closer to his father and frequently went to him for advice. His father drilled him into never thinking anyone was below him, shattering his mother's chances of getting her son on her side.

Jonathan had teased her constantly. His nickname for her had been the same as her uncle's and father's, the first letter of her name. Her name didn't give many opportunities for nicknames, so they had to make do with 'V'. Ever since her uncle's death and after the two cousins' separation, she hadn't let anyone call her that. But after she and Sirius had become closer, he had resorted to annoying her by calling her that too. And she surprisingly didn't mind. Sirius, Lily and James were the only ones who knew about her past.

What amazed her most was how much Jonathan had changed in the past few years! He certainly hadn't been this handsome, or this bold. He had mostly kept to himself, and had only opened up with family. Vanessa was astonished that she hadn't even recognized him when she had first seen him. Of course, she had pushed him into the very back of her mind for so long that it was a wonder she even remembered all this about him.

While she sat there, brooding, the bell rang and she jumped. "Transfiguration," she muttered to herself and sped off, taking several short-cuts along the way. The class was just lining up outside when Professor McGonagall came up. She looked to be in a sour mood.

"In," she snapped at everyone. Vanessa walked in with the rest, falling into step with James. He looked at her curiously and seemed to want to say something, but closed his mouth and abruptly sat down next to her. Vanessa raised her eyebrows and looked at him questioningly. It was a well-known fact that he always tried to sit with Lily during classes.

"What was going on between you and Jonathan at breakfast?" he whispered in an undertone to her.

Vanessa slammed her book onto the table with unnecessary force in her vexation, startling half the class. "Honestly, it was nothing!" she whispered ferociously. "Just a little coincidence showed that him and me are related, that's all!"

James raised his eyebrows. "Sure, you just _happen _to have a long-lost cousin, whom girls are falling over? And he just _happens _to show himself on this particular day and Sirius just _happens _to be in the same room?"

Vanessa stared at him in astonishment as Professor McGonagall began her lecture. "So you think… oh," a look of comprehension dawned on her. She wasn't able to say anything as she started to take notes. Then Professor McGonagall called her up and asked her to demonstrate the spell. Fortunately having spoken to a friend in Hufflepuff, she knew the spell and performed it with ease, earning her ten points for Gryffindor.

"Lucky," James commented as she sat back down. "That's a really complicated spell."

"Whatever," she said in an undertone. "Now, explain to me how Jonathan and I being related can make Sirius jealous."

James looked slightly ashamed. "Well, you guys were really close and we both know that there is some problem of Parker Manor going to him. And… well, arranged marriages aren't exactly an uncommon thing in your family."

Vanessa had never before felt truly grateful for the bell to announce the end of class. She got up, packed her things and was out of the class room before most had even stood up.

Vanessa was first to arrive in the DADA class room and was surprised to find someone already inside, sitting at the teacher's desk. She hesitantly knocked and the man looked up. Vanessa had never before appreciated Cornelia's mindless gossip or else she would have screamed.

From first glance anyone could tell this man was an Auror. Though he had rather gentle black eyes and sandy hair, his face was covered with scars and he had the strange look about him; a look she had only seen Jonathan's father wear. He seemed to have witnessed death, even been forced to kill, but she saw through the grave and rough façade; she knew if he had a family they would be dearer to him than anything.

"Vanessa Parker?" he asked, in a gruff voice befitting his appearance.

"Yes, sir," she said quietly.

The man nodded to her and said, "Your uncle always spoke highly of you."

Vanessa looked surprised and shocked at the same times. How did this man know her uncle?

Professor McPhererson chuckled at her expression. "Surprised, eh? You should know that any student who does top in Defense Against the Dark Arts from third year onwards is immediately classified in our list of future Aurors. Mostly, those students don't bother to take up the profession, but we have high hopes for a particular group this year."

The bell rang suddenly and Vanessa sat down in the front row. She was too busy trying to look anywhere but the door so she jumped with surprise when Sirius's hand accidentally brushed hers on the table. He had apparently found her in her corner seat. She had half expected him to sit somewhere else after James's _highly_ imaginative and unethical story.

"So," he began casually. "What was up with you and Jonathan at breakfast?"

Vanessa bit her lip and whispered a quick "I'll tell you later" to suspend the moment.

Professor McPhererson's used the first fifteen minutes of the lesson to lecture them on the importance of self-defense and then informed them that their desk mates would also be their project partners. Vanessa and the other Marauders winced slightly as Lily got up, two seats opposite Sirius and Vanessa and refused to accept James Potter as her partner. She also said it very loudly, and anyone could see the rather embarrassed and hurt expression on James's face. He tried to hide it however, with a joking comment.

"Yeah, whatever. Love you too, Lilykins."

"Nice one, Prongs," muttered Remus from next to Symone, rolling his eyes.

"Considering the fact that you two are Heads, Miss Evans," McPhererson said calmly. "I would have assumed that you wouldn't have a problem with working with Mr. Potter once in a while."

"But, sir," persisted Lily. "Please can't I be paired with someone else?"

Her answer was a negative and Lily huffed and sat back down again, stubbornly refusing to listen to James's whispered apologies.

"Honestly, Lily seems to consider James a contagious disease or something," commented Vanessa as they stood up after the bell. Anyone could tell McPhererson took his job seriously. Who else would assign a three foot long essay on the Unforgiveable Curses on the first lesson?

Sirius merely shrugged moodily and they walked out together.

"Are Regulus and Cornelia together?" he asked suddenly.

Vanessa looked at him in astonishment. "Why the interest?"

"No real reason," he shrugged. "Just wondering."

"To be honest, I have no idea. And what's with you today?"

Sirius snorted. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "That lie might work on one of your stupid girlfriends, Sirius, but I'm no idiot."

Sirius didn't answer and they reached Potions. Both were annoyed with each other, but fortunately, Vanessa was sitting with Symone and Sirius was with a Ravenclaw girl, Cassel Chang.

"Look what the cat dragged in," muttered Symone, nudging Vanessa and nodding in the opposite direction.

Vanessa, who was idly twisting a quill in her hand, looked back and felt sick. Cassel had apparently not given up on Sirius; she was constantly trying to get his attention and failing miserably as Sirius seemed highly interested on the date written on the black board. Vanessa turned back, but hearing Cassel's annoying, high pitched laugh, the quill in her hand broke with a satisfying _tick_.

Unfortunately, the _tick w_as rather loud and a boy across from her looked up. Jordan McLaggen, her ex-boyfriend seemed determined to get her back. She had lately taken to hexing him in the corridors when he didn't leave her alone.

He stared at her and Vanessa got annoyed. "What, haven't you ever broken a quill before?" she said irritably, trying to ignore the fact that Sirius was staring at her.

Professor Slughorn entered suddenly and the noise level of the class dropped slightly. He beamed at them and announced, "A new potion today! The Draught of Peace; a little tricky, but you've done it before so don't make a mistake. I will assign you partners. The pair that brews the best will get fifty points apiece." He then went on cheerily to assign partners.

"Okay, _why_ is Slughorn so happy?" mumbled Symone moodily. Vanessa shrugged.

"Miss Christopher, you're with Mister Snape." He nodded to the greasy haired Slytherin, who looked annoyed. Symone groaned, muttered a 'wish me luck' to Vanessa and sat down next to Snape with a very bad grace.

"Hmm, Miss Parker, you are with…" Slughorn debated on what to do. Vanessa wasn't bad in Potions, but she had the liability to mix up ingredients in complicated mixtures. He couldn't assign her with Lily Evans since the two were friends and there would be more talking that working. He was just about to say Jordan McLaggen when he spotted Sirius Black and Cassel Chang at the very back of the class. Slughorn had never had patience with Cassel, seeing as he had already caught her and Sirius having a rather _intense _make-out session in sixth year _in class_. Fortunately, Sirius was a Black, and a big favorite with Slughorn. But that didn't stop him from snapping irritably at Cassel. "Miss Chang, kindly move your things and sit here," he tapped the empty place next to McLaggen. "And Black, up to the front next to Miss Parker, if you please. These two are your final partners."

Vanessa didn't dare to look up as Sirius sat next to her. She heard Slughorn give some instructions, but didn't bother to listen. Two minutes later, Sirius got up to get the ingredients. She took them from him without even looking and set them out.

Fifteen minutes later, just when she was about to add two drops of beetle juice, Sirius grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Vanessa felt electricity spike through her body as their skin touched and he let go of her hand hurriedly, almost as if he had experienced the same thing.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, not looking him in the eyes.

"The instructions say one drop," he answered. Their eyes locked and she was relieved to see he was smiling. "Can't you read?"

Vanessa scrunched up her eyes and looked through the haze of different colored smoke. "Oh, that's a one?" she asked in surprise. "Doesn't it look like a two?"

Sirius laughed. "Well, even though Slughorn _does _have illegible writing, didn't you memorize the instructions?"

"I believe I had other things on my mind during fifth year," she had meant to say it quietly so he wouldn't hear, but he did.

Sirius made an exasperated noise and grabbed her hand in a tight grip. "Exactly _how _many times do I have to say that I'm sorry before you'll forgive me for that stupid mistake and let me hear the end of it?"

Vanessa was shocked and didn't say anything. Before she could apologize or even remove her hand from his, Slughorn told everyone to stop stirring and walked around, trying to determine the winner. Vanessa suddenly felt something soft collide with the side of her head. It was a piece of scrunched up parchment. She opened it wonderingly.

_Stay away from my boyfriend if you know what's good for you, Parker! Just because Miss Goody doesn't have a boyfriend doesn't give you the right to steal mine! Sirius doesn't like you and he never will. The only reason he puts up with you is because you're Potter's friend. Believe me, he told me so himself. So stop trying to live a fantasy which will never come true._

_I still haven't forgotten the way you ratted me out to him just because of a harmless punch! You call yourself a Gryffindor, but you don't even have the courage to fight your own battles. He won't be here to defend you forever; then you'll realize how difficult life is. I heard the rumors you spread about you being sent to the hospital wing, and I just have one thing to call you; a Slytherin._

Vanessa felt only surprise as she read the letter. So Cassel Chang thought lies could get her to stay away from Sirius? The poor girl had to be the dumbest Ravenclaw on the planet. But there was something in the letter which angered and annoyed her; Cassel was straight-out accusing her for ratting her out to Sirius and insulting her. The accusations weren't much but how dare she insult her by calling her a Slytherin?

She didn't realize that apparently Sirius had read every word of the letter. It had been open on her lap, so he could see everything. She looked up just in time to see his eyes, which were full of hatred and rage, seek out Cassel. Vanessa quickly put a hand on his shoulder and whispered fiercely, "Sirius, don't you _dare _do something you'll regret later."

"How can you take this rubbish?" his grey eyes bore into hers and she was forced to look away. "Vanessa, I can't get you. Do you _enjoy _being tormented by her? She's insulting and accusing you in this measly note and you won't even do anything to stop her?"

Vanessa slowly let out a breath as Slughorn declared Lily and James the winners. "She can accuse me all she wants, Sirius. I really couldn't care less. She has no way to prove any of it."

Sirius made a sound of annoyance and turned away from her. Vanessa, already angry with Cassel, was now even more annoyed with Sirius. What was his problem? It was quite obvious he was annoyed with her and he expected her to just tell him everything? Idiot.

* * *

**So I'm back! Forgive me for the wait, but final exams are no easy thing! Plus I think my eyesight number has dropped **_**considerably, **_**so quick updates may be a thing of the past. I have a week before my result so if you want nice, long chapters, pray I pass!!**

**And my friends, if you don't review, I kill you, simple. Trust me; this is for your benefit as well… I am so not joking.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Vanessa!" panted Cornelia, running after her.

Vanessa turned around, her arms full of books. She and Marie had just gotten back from the library and were on their way to the common room.

"This is your sister?" asked Marie curiously.

"Yeah," laughed Vanessa. "Doesn't look anything like me, right?"

Marie shrugged. "There is a bit of resemblance."

"Anyway, what did you want, Corny?" asked Vanessa, impatiently tapping her foot. "Don't mean to rush you, but I promised to let Pettigrew _and _Remus copy that essay of mine and I still haven't done it."

"Uh, it's just that I can't come to you tonight," said Cornelia.

"Why?"

"Ah," Cornelia smiled secretively. "That's on a need to know basis; and you have to be a sixth year to know."

"Great," Vanessa shrugged. "So, how about Friday? I have patrolling on Saturday."

Cornelia nodded. "Alright, that's fine. Bye!" she ran off.

"I hate him!" finished Vanessa angrily, nearly poking the hairbrush into Cornelia's eyes. Her sister grunted. It was Friday night and she was finally alone with her friends and had just finished telling them the episode in the dungeons, only leaving out parts of the note. Lily and Symone had been watching, so they knew some of the story.

"And here I was thinking Lily was in denial," said Symone jokingly. "But you take the cake, Vanessa. Enlighten me as to one thing; why did you bother to become friends with Black again if you hate him?"

"Of course, because friendship is the first stage of love, right?" said Marie tauntingly.

Vanessa gave the two of them such a glare that their smiles vanished instantly. Vanessa was scary when she glared. They were all in Lily's room and had been for three hours. Marie had managed to change Cornelia's look completely, just by making her wash her face in some strange mixture. Vanessa was currently trying to brush her hair into a complicated hairstyle and Lily and Symone were just sitting on her bed watching.

Whatever the potion was, Vanessa admired her sister's look. Her skin looked a million times fairer, almost matching Vanessa's pale complexion. Cornelia's lips, which were usually chapped and dry, were a rosy color and seemed to be permanently curved upwards in a smirk.

"Eh, Sirius may have second thought on dating you if you continue to frown like that, Vanessa." said Lily hesitantly.

"Hilarious, Evans, you crack me up," said Vanessa sarcastically. "And I'll have you know that I have absolutely no feelings for him."

"So if he were to ask you out on the next Hogsmeade weekend, you would say no?" asked Cornelia.

Vanessa sputtered for a second before saying curtly, "You now that will never happen, so if you'll do me a favor and shut up-"

"Oh, just admit it, Vanessa," said Lily impatiently. "You've been in love with Black since first year; believe me, I should know. You thought he would never like you the way you like him, so you thought friendship was better than nothing. Now, when he's practically _telling _you he likes you back, you go into denial? What a waste of energy!"

Vanessa bit her lip and put down the brush. "I know he doesn't like me," she said quietly. "Why else is he so snappy with me on the smallest stuff?"

Lily groaned and helplessly looked at the other girls for help. Marie cleared her throat nervously and said, "Um, maybe because what you were doing wasn't right?"

Vanessa flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "You know what? I'm seriously considering giving up on love. It doesn't seem to be happening to me, and as I have _other _problems," she threw a meaningful glance at Cornelia. "I think it's best if I just forget about myself."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You may be able to keep your emotions in check, Vanessa, but you can never _stop _yourself from liking him. I can't force you to do anything, but you should know you're making a big mistake."

Vanessa shrugged. "Guess I'll have to take the risk," she muttered and walked out.

She walked down the steps and was relieved to find the common room deserted. She managed to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris while she sneaked back to the Tower. Unfortunately, the Fat Lady was asleep and Vanessa had to shout three times before she was allowed to go in. Praying that the Marauders would be in their dormitory so that she wouldn't have to face them, she climbed through the portrait-hole.

She heard voices inside, and then a laugh which had of late started to make her heart flutter and her stomach do flip-flops, sounded. _Oh great, I really don't need this now,_ she thought as she reached the common room. She took a deep breath and braced herself for the impact.

The Marauders were lounging by the fire. James was playing with a snitch, Peter was watching his every move in awe, Remus was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment with a book open in front of him, Jonathan was reading a book and Sirius was sitting carelessly on one of the armchairs. He had obviously been laughing at Peter's expression. When he saw her, his smile faltered slightly and he looked away. Vanessa bit her lip and willed her feet to move.

_Please don't let James say anything, please don't let James say anything… _her silent prayers weren't answered as James suddenly called out to her.

"Vanessa! What're you doing back? Does that mean Lily is alone?"

Vanessa groaned inwardly. _I really think someone up there doesn't like me_. Her thoughts were bitter as she turned back and answered James.

"No, Symone, Marie and Cornelia are still with her."

"Oh," James's face fell. "Well, when d'you think they'll be gone?'

"Prongs, these are _girls _we're talking about," said Sirius. "When do _you_ think they'll be gone?"

"James, I advise you not to ask Lily out tonight," said Vanessa tiredly, ignoring Sirius's comment.

"Uh, I wasn't going to," said James, scratching his head. "Does it really look that whenever I talk about Lily I'll ask her out?"

"Yes!" said Sirius, Remus and Vanessa together in exasperation.

"Alright!" said James in surprise. "It was just a question."

"Prongs, you need to get a grip," said Sirius, lazily nudging Peter with his foot so he could have more room. He stretched and continued, "I've told you before; Evans hates you and she's not about to change that."

"Honestly, do you always have to discourage him?" asked Vanessa exasperatedly. "What if she does change?"

Sirius snorted, but didn't look Vanessa in the eye. "Look, we both know she hates him, so I don't see the point in him trying to get involved in a relationship which-"

"I highly doubt you can be the relationship expert here," she cut him off. "I mean, your longest 'girlfriend' had to be for two weeks, at the most."

"Try ten days," said Remus, looking up from his paper. He saw Sirius's expression and shrugged helplessly. "What? It's the truth."

"I rest my case," said Vanessa. She was about to go back when Jonathan spoke.

"I've noticed something about these two," he said, nodding towards Sirius and Vanessa. "They're both in denial."

Vanessa rolled her eyes as Peter, Remus and James snickered. "I've heard the word denial so many times today that I'm going to hex the next person who says it, and I'm not joking."

"Go on, admit you. You know you love me," said Sirius with an annoying smirk on his face. Normally, that would have annoyed her, but lately she had found that Sirius's smirks didn't annoy her. It just made him look even more handsome. Boy, did she have it bad. But that didn't stop her from jinxing him, right?

Vanessa narrowed her eyes at him and her wand was out in a second. Sirius eyed it warily.

"Alright, you've made your point, now be sensible and point that thing somewhere else. We both know I can beat you in a duel, hands down."

"Oh, really?" Vanessa raised her eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?"

Sirius snorted. "Vanessa, I thought you were smart. You know I can't jinx a _girl_."

"Maybe so," said Vanessa, a mischievous glint coming into her eyes. "But _I_ have no problem in jinxing a _boy_."

James exchanged nervous looks with Jonathan. Both had experience of Vanessa's jinxing abilities. Though she was smiling right now, they could both see she was irritated. It would be better for Sirius to just leave her alone.

Suddenly, Vanessa flicked her wrist and a jet of green light shot out of her wand and hit Sirius. He winced slightly with pain and Vanessa stalked off.

"Err, was something else supposed to happen?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Filler chapter, kinda. Just showing what happened after Vanessa left Lily's room.**

* * *

Cornelia rolled her eyes as her sister left Lily's room. Her sister and her friends had been trying to help her, and succeeding. Cornelia barely recognized herself. Her hair was slightly curlier, her complexion much fairer and her lips plump and red. Her nails, usually bitten off, had a foul tasting medicine on them which was supposed to be taken off in a week. That and Vanessa had ordered her to stop wearing such baggy clothes. Certainly these girls could work wonders when they wanted to.

Cornelia glanced at the seventh year girls around her and sighed. "Okay, so exactly when he decides to like her back, she gives up?"

"Looks like it," said Marie, drumming her fingers on the dresser.

Lily's eyes suddenly glinted mischievously. "Ooh, I have an idea," she squealed excitedly. Then she frowned. "But we'll need those stupid Marauders to help us."

Symone looked up in interest. "I get the feeling this involves Vanessa and Sirius and a little matchmaking, hmm?"

"What else?" Lily grinned. "I was thinking that we somehow get those two alone together."

"Then what?" asked Cornelia. She snorted. "Vanessa won't make a move, but, trusting Sirius's reputation, he might do something."

"But if he really likes her," said Marie thoughtfully. "Maybe he won't do anything. You know, just so he doesn't jeopardize the chance he might have with her? Also, they are _friends _so maybe nothing will happen."

Lily rolled her eyes. "We're talking about two people who are obviously in denial. If they just 'happen' to be in the same room alone and there is a _slight _change in one's appearance? Something's _bound _to happen!"

"What do you mean, 'change in appearance'?" asked Marie suspiciously. "I did a makeover on Cornelia, but I'm not fixing Vanessa."

"Personally, I think it's a crime for her to be this beautiful," said Cornelia. "I was always jealous of her before."

Lily laughed. "Trust me on this one, she _might _just be jealous of you now if you go out looking like this in front of the Marauders."

"You mean they won't recognize me?" asked Cornelia in surprise.

"Hmm, with this new hair, new face and new nails?" Symone pretended to consider. "Well, all I can say is that I now fully believe that you're Vanessa's sister." Peals of laughter followed her remark.

"But seriously," said Lily. "If we just manage to open Vanessa's hair, everything will be easy!"

"What about her hair?" asked Marie. "I think she looks fine."

"Ah, but you haven't seen her with it open," said Lily. She opened a drawer of her bedside table and took out a photo album. She flipped through the pages and came to section entire devoted to magical pictures of Vanessa, sometimes alone, sometimes with someone. She had a strange, sad smile on her face in every one. "Here," Lily pointed out the largest picture, which showed Vanessa sitting down and leaning against the 'Marauders' Tree' staring into space. Occasionally, she would brush a strand of hair, which was open and lying about her shoulders, away from her face. She suddenly looked right at the camera and smiled before trying to snatch it away.

"It was a few days after the fight between Sirius and her," explained Lily. "My parents wanted pictures and I went a little crazy with the camera. But Vanessa's pose was too good, so I just had to take the picture."

Marie raised her eyebrows. It was amazing how a change of hairstyle could make Vanessa look so different. She certainly looked pretty, and her figure and features seemed to stand out more.

"Hmm, it doesn't look like her hair is in any style. Maybe it could work…" Marie tapped her chin thoughtfully and suddenly grinned. "I think I just had the best idea."

* * *

"You know, I think this wacky idea of yours could actually work," said James in relief. "I was actually going to give up on those two."

"But won't they get suspicious?" asked Remus.

"Let's hope not, Moony," said James.

Jonathan looked curiously at Marie. "Why do I get the feeling this was your idea?"

"It was," Marie raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm, isn't this the same way you got your sister Appoline and that Delecour guy together?"

Marie clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oops, it is!"

"Well, at least these two don't know them," said Jonathan optimistically.

Marie shrugged and Lily said, "Now, all we have to do is assign parts and we're done!"

"Fine, but I have a condition," James held up a hand. "_Remus _should be the one to wake them up!"

"Oi!" shouted Remus indignantly. "I still have bruises from the last hex she sent at me!"

"Well, deal with it," shot Marie. "And me and Symone will make sure that she's down there. But please," she glared at the Marauders. "Sirius should _not _be in the room when she enters, got it? I think surprising her is the best thing."

Jonathan nodded, grinning slyly. "We'll wake him up and make him go do something or whatever. Then he comes in just as she enters. Good enough for you?"

"You do realize we're taking a big risk with this plan, right?" sad Symone. "I mean, chances are that Vanessa will just walk out and Sirius won't even think it's strange."

"It's a risk we should be willing to take," said Lily. "And I have a feeling something _will_ happen."

Symone looked doubtful and Marie continued threateningly, "Another thing, boys. If things _do not _go according to plan and they somehow find out… well, I think we all know how excellent Vanessa is at hurting you."

The Marauders all shuddered and the girls got up. "Big acting job tomorrow." mumbled Symone before falling asleep.

"If this plan doesn't work then I'm giving up," muttered Lily before closing her eyes.

Marie tossed and turned the whole night. "Why did she have to go into denial?" she thought irritably.


	16. Chapter 16

Vanessa woke the next morning to the annoying siren which said that a boy was trying to get into the girls' dormitories. She groaned and tried to glance at the alarm clock on her side table. She couldn't look, however, as her dressing gown was flung at her head and Symone threw the covers off of her.

"Wazgoinon?" asked Vanessa drowsily, blinking the sunlight out of her eyes. The hazy blur in front of her eyes cleared to form Symone and Marie, both with their hair stuck up at angles and both with looks of anger on their faces.

"Look, if this is about last night-"

"Forget about last night!" yelled Marie. "Did you actually jinx Black?"

"Huh?" Vanessa sat up in bed. "Of course I didn't!"

"Then why is Remus demanding to see you _at seven in the bloody morning on a SATURDAY _so that you can fix what you did to Black last night?" screeched Symone.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and grabbed her dressing gown. "The idiot probably thinks I gave him split ends or something," she muttered angrily. She went into the bathroom and came out a few seconds later. She reached for a hair-elastic but Marie pushed her outside.

"Oh no, you don't! Fix whatever you did to Black _now _and slap Remus for me."

"Alright, Lupin," said Vanessa tersely when she came down the stairs. "What idiot wakes up a girl at seven in the morning? And on a Saturday?! I thought you were supposed to be _smart_! Do you not _know _the meaning of the term '_beauty _sleep'?"

Remus looked sheepish. "Sorry, but Sirius is in a bad way. We don't know what's wrong with him, but I think it's because of that spell you cast on him last night."

"You idiot, that wasn't even a spell," Vanessa sighed exasperatedly. "It was just colored sparks to scare him."

"But could you just take a look at him to see if he's alright?" said Remus pleadingly. "I've cleared out the dormitory, so all you have to do is-"

"Fine," said Vanessa tiredly. She shot him one look of hate and ascended the stairs to the boys' dormitories. As soon as she was gone, Marie and Symone, fully dressed came downstairs.

"Well?" asked Marie impatiently.

"I think this might work." said Remus.

"Why?" asked Symone.

"Because," Remus grinned. "She just said the exact same thing Sirius said to her last night!"

* * *

"Complete neat freaks, these Marauders," muttered Vanessa sarcastically. The floor was strewn with junk and every trunk was open with the contents thrown about carelessly. She saw a bed with the hangings closed and approached it, carefully weaving her way through the mess on the floor. Irritably, she pulled back the hangings to find the bed empty.

"What the-?"

"Surprised?" the voice startled her and she jumped. Vanessa spun around to see Sirius, his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at her. He had probably just gotten out of the shower; his black hair was slightly wet and his forehead glistened with beads of water. She slowly backed away and the back of her knees hit the bed. She lost her balance and stumbled dangerously.

"Whoa, calm down," said Sirius teasingly. He grabbed her shoulders to keep her steady and pulled her closer to him.

Vanessa licked her lips nervously and feebly tried to free herself from Sirius's 'close' embrace. He didn't seem to want to let her go, though. When she finally had the courage to look into his eyes, she saw they were filled with sincerity, affection and… hurt?

"What exactly were you doing here?" asked Sirius slowly.

Vanessa weakly tried to get a grip on herself, but her emotions were going crazy.

_He's a player. He doesn't like you. The only reason he's probably taking interest in you is because you're a challenge. You know a person can never tell what kind of emotions are running through his mind. Love is worthless; there's no point in falling for him all over again._

**But I'm a challenge that doesn't even show the slightest feeling towards him? What if he's actually sincere? If he likes me and I like him, what's the problem?**

While she battled with her emotions, Sirius got a good look at the girl in his arms. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she seemed exhausted. But she still managed to look gorgeous in the process. Her brown hair was open for the first time and her curls were out of her face. Her eyes, though normally green, looked a surprising bright blue, like the color of the sea. He supposed it was the effect of her hair out of her eyes. Her lips were temptingly near and seemed to shine a pale pink.

He was roused from his stare when she started talking again.

"I, uh, came to see if you were alright," she licked her lips again and saw Sirius's eyes flicker towards them before looking into her eyes again.

"What made you think I wasn't alright?"

"Remus came and said that you got hurt by the spell I cast last night, so I just wanted to see…"

She trailed off as she saw the annoying smirk on his face. "What?" she asked incredulously.

"Hmm, it seems that you _do _care about what happens to me."

Vanessa met his gaze squarely and felt her breath catch in her throat as Sirius's lips inched nearer to hers. "I always cared," she whispered. "You only just found out."

Whether he leaned in first or their lips met halfway, they never found out. Her arms went around his neck and his slid around her waist, pressing her close. Vanessa had kissed other boys before, but her heart had never skipped a beat, she didn't feel sparks shoot through her. In fact, she had felt almost nothing.

So why was it that when Sirius kissed her, her heart started to beat a hundred times faster and she felt as if she had just received an electric shock? A warm feeling, a feeling she had never before felt, filled her up, until she suddenly realized what she was doing.

She was kissing Sirius Black. _The _Sirius Black, the boy who held a record for breaking up with a girl probably ten days after dating her. She knew she should pull away; she wasn't even supposed to _be _there.

But she couldn't. If time had stopped at that moment, she would gladly have stayed in the same position for all eternity. That was, until something interrupted.

"Get a room, you two," said a voice heavy with amusement. The two broke apart; Vanessa was blushing a red to rival Lily's hair. Even Sirius looked slightly embarrassed to be caught kissing Vanessa in front of Jonathan, who didn't seem the least bothered.

"Lily's looking for you," he said to Vanessa. "You might want to go before she turns the castle upside down."

Flushing a bright red, Vanessa all but ran out and closed the door behind her. Sirius watched the door for a few seconds before noting Jonathan's grin.

"Okay mate, you've caught me. Just don't tell Moony or Prongs and we both live. How does that sound?"

Jonathan ignored him. "So, how was it?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't kiss and tell, so I'm going to have to deny you this bit of information."

Jonathan looked concerned. "Well, I'm just hoping you two will come to your senses soon enough."

"What?"

"Remember what I said about denial?"

Sirius snorted. "Trust me; I admitted I liked her a long time ago. If anyone's in denial, it's her."

"Why?"

Sirius looked at him as if he were crazy. Then he shrugged moodily. "It's because I've dated so many girls, she probably thinks she's just another one of them. And," he suddenly kicked the bed in anger. "I don't know _how _to convince her that she's not! _That's _why I like her!"

"Well," Jonathan shrugged. "Try _telling _her, you dolt."

"You think I haven't tried? I've done and said everything but told her to her face."

"Well, _tell _her to her face."

But Sirius shook his head. "I _know _she likes me, but what's the point if she won't admit it herself?"

"Well, you're not doing too much to help her," said Jonathan, his patience wearing thin.

Sirius shook his head again and walked out.

As soon as he was gone, Jonathan opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a square mirror. He had stolen it from Sirius's trunk, who fortunately hadn't noticed it was gone.

"Oi, James!" James's face appeared in the mirror.

"Did it happen?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh, it happened alright," said Jonathan. "But she ran out as soon as I came in. She's looking for Lily now."

"And what about Padfoot?"

Jonathan sighed. "He admitted it, but he also said that Vanessa's in denial. He's not about to make a move again until she admits it to herself."

James groaned and repeated the sentence to the girls who were crowding around him. The mirror was suddenly snatched from James and Lily's angry face came into the mirror.

"Alright Brighton, _where is she_?" her voice was an angry hiss.

Jonathan blinked at Lily's livid expression and stammered, "Sh-she's p-probably just looking for you… r-re-remember the plan?"

Lily shoved the mirror away and he heard her stamping out. James came back and shook his head. "Somehow, I get the feeling that V's going to regret running away."

* * *

**Yeah!! so many chapters up in one day!! my net wasnt working so i had time to write!**


	17. Chapter 17

Vanessa felt the blush on her cheeks vanish as she went back to the common room. _I cannot believe I just kissed Sirius Black! Lily's going to kill me if she finds out!_

But it seemed that Lily already knew. She was waiting for Vanessa in the common room, looking absolutely livid. As soon as she saw her, Vanessa found herself being dragged all the way to the Head Tower.

"Okay now, _why _did you run away when Black kissed you?" demanded Lily as soon as they were inside.

"How did you-?"

"James told me," she said impatiently. "But that's not the point. Vanessa, you like him, he likes you; he kisses you and you run away?! Are you crazy?"

"I-I-I-" stammered Vanessa.

"You know what," Lily narrowed her eyes at her. "I think you're just scared."

"Scared of _what_?"

"Scared of getting into a relationship that might have some ups and downs," Lily's green eyes glinted. "You're scared that some of his idiotic ex-girlfriends might-"

"Lily, please!" said Vanessa, holding up her hands. "Just for the record, I'm _not _scared of what might happen if I become Sirius's girlfriend!"

"Then _why do you hesitate_?!" hissed Lily. "_Why _didn't you _stay _there after he had kissed you?"

Vanessa sighed. "It-its just because I can't get control of my emotions!" she sank down onto Lily's bed and put her face in he hands. "I've been in command of them for so long… I just don't think I can stand it if I suddenly lose control."

Lily looked at her friend sympathetically. So it wasn't a case of denial. "Vanessa," said her friend gently. "Do you actually like Sirius?"

"You don't understand, Lily," said Vanessa. "Sometimes I like him and sometimes I feel like I want to slap or hit him, just to knock in some sense! But," she smiled bitterly. "I can see there's no reason to try and convince myself otherwise anymore thanks to you. Yes, I like him."

"Then why don't you just _tell _him?"

"Because," said Vanessa. "I don't know if _he_ likes me."

"He does, Vanessa, and you know it," said Lily sharply. "Why else would he have kissed you?"

"Lils, to him, I'm just another girl. What's so special about me?"

Lily groaned and banged her palm against her head. She had a feeling this conversation wouldn't end soon. "Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically. "Other than the fact that you're a million times more beautiful than all his other stupid flings, you have a brain and you guys get along great, it might just be the little detail that you treat him like he's a normal person."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It shows that you like him for who he his, silly," said Lily, rolling her eyes. "Now, are there any more stupid doubts?"

Vanessa shrugged and Lily narrowed her eyes. "You _are _going to tell him how you feel now, right?"

"Uh, no," said Vanessa. "I think I'll just-"

But she didn't finish her sentence because Lily had just grabbed her arm and was yanking her out of her room, down the stairs and into the corridors. She took her back to the girls' dormitory and gave her five minutes to get into her robes.

"Ouch!" Lily had grabbed Vanessa's ear and was pulling her down the stairs with Symone and Marie in tow, laughing fit to kill. They met Cornelia on the stairs. She took one look at her sister, then at the girls behind her and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Alright, now you have until dinner to tell him, Vanessa," said Lily menacingly. "Or I'll lock you two in a broom cupboard!"

"Hahaha, Lily. You're hilarious," said Vanessa sarcastically. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Defense essay to do and unless you want to accompany me, you should let go."

Lily grunted and let her go. Vanessa made her way to the library, trying to block out any picture of Sirius that might enter her mind. Unfortunately, running into Cassel Chang did not help matters.

"Hey, Parker!"

Vanessa groaned inwardly at the high, annoying voice. "Look Chang; I don't have time for your stupid talk, so please excuse me the wonderful treat of listening to you."

She walked on, but suddenly found herself being guided back, as if an invisible thread were pulling her. She tried to struggle, but in vain. Glancing behind her, she saw Cassel smirking, her wand out. When Vanessa was finally released, Cassel nodded to one of the sly girls who always seemed to follow her around.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I should have known you weren't smart enough to pull off a spell like that, Chang. Who's your new fan? And did you have to Imperius her into listening to you?"

Cassel's face glowed red with fury. "Watch your mouth, Parker!" she spat at the other girl. "There's nobody here to save you now."

Vanessa snorted. "Around you, the only thing I need to worry about is getting annoyed out of my mind."

"So," said Cassel in a voice of forced calm. "I heard that your sister's going out with a Slytherin."

"Maybe," Vanessa narrowed her eyes. "What's it to you?"

"I just think it's lovely that she's going out with a Death Eater in training," said Cassel sarcastically.

"Just because he comes from a Dark family," said Vanessa. "Does not mean he has to be a Death Eater."

Cassel shrugged. "Well, considering that the Parkers are one of the high class pureblood families, I guess it's alright, isn't it? Getting Blacks and Parkers together seems to be the new craze."

"What're you getting at?" demanded Vanessa. "That I have a Dark family?"

"No. What I mean is the guy obviously couldn't get anyone better, and having a girl who's from a pureblooded family and easily manipulated is a boost, hmm?"

The sly glint in the Ravenclaw's eyes told Vanessa everything she needed to know. But she had to admit that what Cassel was saying made sense. Biting her lip guiltily, she looked right into the icy blue eyes and said, "I don't care what kind of crazy assumptions you make; my sister is not a fool to go towards Voldemort."

Cassel winced as Vanessa said the name. "Act brave all you want, Parker," she sneered. "But all your Gryffindor bravery and pride won't be able to save you if the Dark Lord tries to do something to you."

"Well, send him my regards and tell him that any invitations I receive will be burnt to a crisp, dead or alive," shot back Vanessa. "You're obviously in his inner circle, judging from the things you know. So I've given my message to the right person."

She turned around and suddenly glimpsed somebody hiding in the shadows. Ignoring it, she walked on and didn't notice deep grey eyes looking sorrowfully and guiltily behind her before their owner nodded to Cassel, who smirked.

* * *

_You need to understand; associating with me or my brother can cause you great harm. You're friends with Sirius and my girlfriend, and I don't think you realize what a danger you are to your family by this. My mother will stop at nothing to get me to join Voldemort. If I'm hurting you by saying this, then I'm sorry. But I'm not going to let you risk your life just because of me. You know what I'd feel if something happened to you. Are you sure you won't reconsider?_

Cornelia crumpled up the note and glared the boy who had tossed it to her. Regulus threw her an unreadable look and turned back to his book. Professor McPhererson had left them unattended for a while so they were free to do as they pleased, but nobody dared to disobey him.

Why couldn't he understand that no danger would keep her away? She was starting to get annoyed at him for insisting that she'd be happier with someone else. Of course, the sensation created that Vanessa Parker and Sirius Black's younger siblings were dating while the other two kept a forceful civil relationship _did_ land her in a few scrapes with a few house-obsessed friends, who insisted that she was ruining the friendship of two people. But other than that, there had been no threats, no snide remarks, nothing from Regulus's family. And as far as she knew, all the sixth year Slytherins were too scared of Regulus to say anything about her.

"Miss Parker, may I ask what is so interesting about the blackboard when you have a lesson to read?" asked the teacher, suddenly appearing at her elbow. Cornelia crimsoned and muttered an apology before turning back to her book.

"Now, as it sees that some of you find it quite easy to slack while you are supposed to be reviewing, I think a little extra homework will not be a burden," McPhererson tapped his desk thoughtfully before saying, "Two rolls of parchment on Inferi, their characteristics and how to distinguish them from a ghost. I expect it by Friday and no excuses. Miss Parker, detention on Saturday, my office after lunch. Dismissed."

"Cornelia, _what _possessed you to read that note just when you _knew _McPhererson hates it when someone disobeys him? And there's a Quidditch match Saturday, and you _promised _Vanessa, not to mention the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team, that you'd come and watch! " seethed Hestia as they walked towards Transfiguration.

Cornelia groaned. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do, but we've got that stupid essay to do, so deal with it. And the match is _before _lunch, so I'll live." something collided with the back of her head and she turned around just in time to see Regulus wink at her before slipping into an abandoned classroom.

She bent down and picked up the note which had been used to get her attention. Ignoring Hestia's rants, she smoothed out the crumpled surface and read:

_Meet me by the statue of Wendilin the Weird after dinner. Sorry if I got you in trouble. By the way, what did you do to your hair?_

Cornelia's eyebrows shot up as she looked behind her, but there was no one there. Shrugging, she blocked out Hestia's harangue on not paying attention during class and shifted into dreamland.

* * *

"I don't understand how you can avoid telling Black when you're practically everywhere he goes!" said Lily exasperatedly at dinner.

"Years of practice, my friend," said Vanessa, smiling grimly. "I've masked my emotions for so long so don't expect me to suddenly spill them out."

Lily looked helplessly at Symone and Marie, who merely shrugged. "So, how do you and Black avoid talking about the incident?" asked Marie conversationally.

Vanessa shrugged. Marie caught her eye and saw nothing in them; no emotion, no nothing. "We don't talk about it. He's too busy explaining Quidditch strategies and I don't mind."

Lily shrugged. "Anyway, has your sister really got detention with McPhererson?"

Vanessa inserted a forkful of salad leaves into her mouth and shrugged. Swallowing, she said, "Corny was too busy reading a note from her boyfriend to bother to read the text. So, McPhererson caught her. Detention isn't so bad apparently. It's on Saturday, though."

"She won't see the match?"

"The detention's after lunch."

"Who's in detention?" asked Sirius sharply, appearing next to them.

Vanessa inserted another forkful of lettuce into her mouth and rolled her eyes.

"It's Cornelia, Black, not your precious Keeper," said Lily, a little more viciously than she meant to. "So just go back to your stupid friends and leave us alone."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Tsk, tsk, Evans. You should learn to control your temper," turning to Vanessa, he said shortly, "Quidditch practice today at seven."

"Whatever, Captain. I suppose torturing us yesterday for three hours wasn't satisfying?"

"It would have been if the Chasers _you _insisted on keeping hadn't come down with colds already."

"I didn't say you had to listen to me."

When he had gone, Marie said bluntly, "You know, your friendship is in danger if one of you doesn't make a move. He was really-"

She didn't finish because Vanessa had gotten up and had left the Hall. Symone sighed and Lily threw her napkin at Marie.

"What did I do?" she asked incredulously.

"You know better than to talk to her after he was so cold," said Lily.

"Can I go and talk to her?" asked Symone suddenly.

Lily shot her a look and shrugged. "If you want to, but I'm not sure she'll speak to anybody."

"I can still try," insisted Symone, getting up. However, after unsuccessfully looking for Vanessa in every corner of the castle, she was forced to give up and return to her friends.

* * *

Vanessa leaned back against the broad tree trunk and threw another stone into the Lake. She had been sitting there for a while now, and was in a ferocious mood. She had seen a Hufflepuff girl flirting madly with Sirius and her temper wasn't exactly cheerful seeing as Sirius had done little to get away from her. He knew she was watching; it was in the library, and they had seen each other through a gap in the books.

No matter what she said to her friends, Vanessa was only human. She couldn't control her emotions forever, but she could keep them in check. When she had to release some steam, however, music was everything she resorted to. She softly began to sing under her breath, letting the words control her emotions. There was no tune to accompany, but she never needed it.

'_I thought you were my fairytale  
a dream when I'm not sleeping  
a wish upon a star,  
that's coming true…'_

She looked up into the sky and felt a stab in her chest when she saw the 'Dog Star' shining brightly overhead. Nobody in Sirius's family had ever explained to him that he was named after the star. She remembered telling him herself in fourth year. When they were still friends. When she hadn't gone and ruined their friendship.

She continued with the next verse, not surprised to see tears in her eyes. She hastily wiped them away, completely unaware that she was being watched.

'_I can't believe that I could be so blind  
its like you were floating while I was falling  
and I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view  
when there was me and you.'_

"Honestly, I'm acting like a heartbroken Hufflepuff," she said under her breath, smiling slightly. She had no idea that someone had heard her singing and concealed emotions. Smirking with a new confidence he had never felt before where Vanessa Parker was concerned, Sirius Black stepped out of the shadows and went back to the castle in better moods than when he had left it.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait but internet problems and writers' block aren't exactly lovely! Also, lack of reviews makes one debate on deleting a story. Unfortunately, I'm seriously considering doing just that. So please, reviews would be much appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18

"No, Padfoot, for the millionth time!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and continued with his Charms essay. "Prongs, it's been almost a month, and we still haven't pulled our annual prank." They were in the library, surprisingly working. Sirius glanced at his parchment, sighed and erased the previous words with a flick of his wand. James noticed and smirked.

"Did you write Vanessa's name _again_?"

"What else?" Sirius scrunched up the parchment. "Remind me to copy Mooney's essay."

James frowned. "Sirius, you should get over the habit of copying Remus's work all the time."

Sirius looked shocked. "Mate, I think Evans is corrupting your Marauder mind."

"No, she isn't," he snapped angrily. "Why does everyone have to assume I can't be responsible myself?"

"Eh, no offense James, but when exactly have you proven yourself responsible in the past?"

James stomped out of the library and Madam Pince chose that time to appear and hiss at his retreating back for silence.

Minutes later, when Sirius was just about to give up completely on his essay, James's empty seat was taken by Vanessa. Remembering the last time he had seen her, Sirius avoided eye contact and said, "You didn't come for practice on Monday. There's another one in a few hours at six, so be there."

"Yeah, whatever," she flicked her hair out of her eyes. She had been doing that a lot lately. Her hair was more and more seen in a braid, with hardly any hair screening her eyes or face. Sirius found himself staring at her. Several boys had stared at her during Transfiguration on Monday when her hair had been like that. McLaggen had actually winked at her when she passed him. Of course, the kick in the _private parts_ he had received in return should have been enough, but a Stinging Hex cast discreetly from the back of the class, courtesy of himself did lift his spirits.

She snapped him out of his staring when she asked teasingly, "Still having trouble with Charms, Padfoot?" something in her smile seemed bitter and sweet at the same time.

Sirius grinned halfheartedly and said, "I wouldn't have if _somebody _would be kind enough to help me sometimes."

Vanessa shook her head smilingly and held out her hand for the paper. He tossed her the scrunched up ball, which she put to one side and handed him her own parchment.

"Here, copy this, but be sensible enough to change some words."

"Is Miss Vanessa Parker actually allowing someone to copy her precious work? I'm afraid the Marauders have had a bad influence on you, my lady."

She chucked softly. "Well, good sir, sometimes even the most rule abiding people must swallow their pride and assist common folk."

"Hmm, pride is the reason you wouldn't help me before?" he asked, scanning her essay.

"I was always willing to help you, but you were too busy warding off fan girls to pay attention." Her tone was flat and expressionless.

Feeling uncomfortable, he asked lightly, "So, has Evans started complaining of Prongs as an impossible tower-mate yet?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Sirius looked up from reading her essay. She continued, "See, I think anyone can tell Lily likes James, but his past isn't going to erase itself, and Lily just loves to bring it up in arguments."

"So, what do you expect me to do?"

"You're his best friend; doesn't he ever ask you for advice or something?"

Sirius shrugged. "Sometimes, but lately he goes to Mooney."

"I can hardly blame him, Sirius. You're not a very understanding person when it comes to his obsession with Lily. Feeling left out?" her attack was unexpected.

Sirius laughed rather tightly. "Why would I feel left out? All three of us are best mates."

"Four," corrected Vanessa.

"Hmm, I don't know if Evans will approve of us stealing her best friend."

"I meant Peter," she frowned at him. "You don't really bother with him that much, do you?"

"What's there to bother about?"

"He feels left out, Sirius. I don't suppose you know how that feels."

"Do you have to turn every conversation into an argument?"

"I'm not arguing. I'm just trying to tell you that you should pay a little more attention to Peter. We all know that he's a tagalong," Sirius laughed. "But at least he had enough sense to choose intelligent people to worship."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at the compliment. "Did you just call us intelligent?"

"Comparatively intelligent. What if he were to hang around Snape and those other Slytherins?" asked Vanessa. "At least you don't go around hexing people just because they happen to be muggle-borns."

Sirius held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, we'll try and include Peter as you keep insisting, but I don't like it."

Vanessa smirked. "Anyway, am I allowed to skive off practice? See, I have home-work, and…" she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Sirius laughed. "You have to attend today, like it or not."

She threw her quill at him. He caught it and smirked.

* * *

"Don't you think Sirius has gone crazy?" asked David Boot, one of the Beaters on the Gryffindor team later in the evening. Sirius had just made them fly around the pitch five times and had given them five minutes for a break.

Vanessa shrugged and fiddled with the catch on her gloves. "He just wants to win the Cup, and let's face it; if one of us was in his place, people would consider Quidditch practice torture."

David stared at her suspiciously. It was a well known fact that he was one of the many boys who had crushes on Vanessa. Everyone knew this, except her. He had heard the rumors concerning her and Sirius. "You seem to be defending him a lot."

"He's one of my best friends. What more do you expect me to do?"

"If Boot and Vanessa have finished their little talk," Sirius sounded annoyed. "Maybe we can start practice."

Vanessa shot him a look over her shoulder and ended up next to James when they were coming out of the changing rooms. The dark haired Seeker looked troubled.

"There's nothing going on between you and Boot, is there?" he asked in a worried tone.

In response, Vanessa punched his shoulder and said, "Of course not! And what's wrong with Sirius?"

"Nothing really," James hesitated. "He's jealous." He said finally.

"_Jealous_?" repeated Vanessa in astonishment.

"Haven't you noticed the stares you're getting?"

She couldn't answer and flew off towards the goal posts. She and Sirius flew side by side and he said, "You know, you should pay attention."

"I was defending you against Boot. Forgive me if that's a sin." He looked sheepish, but she paid no attention and flew straight towards the posts.

Surprisingly, not a single goal was let in and Vanessa was in good spirits. The reserve Chasers weren't brilliant and Vanessa could see Sirius shaking his head at their antics every time he looked their way. Their usual 'audience', which mostly consisted of the Slytherin team, Sirius's whole fan-club and a few other people, were all laughing fit to kill. Fortunately, other than the occasional gasp when Sirius or James made a simple move or the short giggle when the Chasers failed to catch the Quaffle, the fan-girls did nothing but stare. Vanessa was glad. Their high-pitched laughs weren't something that would help the Reserves' confidence.

Three hours later, they went back to the Tower. Vanessa felt surprisingly dizzy. It had never happened to her before. She wasn't hungry, but stuffed in some food just in case Sirius started getting suspicious. She went straight to the dormitories after dinner and took a long, long shower in boiling water.

She came out feeling better and was surprised to find Lily sitting on her bed, being patted on the back by Marie and Symone sympathetically, all the while sobbing hysterically. Lily's face was in her hands and she didn't see Vanessa, who shot a look at Symone and raised her eyebrows. Symone mouthed 'Potter' and Vanessa nodded.

"Umm, Lily?" she asked tentatively.

Lily looked up and threw her friend a watery smile. "Oh, h-hi. How w-was p-practice?"

Vanessa looked with concern at her friend. "What's wrong, Lil? What happened?"

Lily's smile vanished and tears started flowing down her cheeks again. "You were right," she whispered piteously.

"What was I right about, Lily?" asked Vanessa, sitting down next to her.

But Lily's fresh tears caused her to choke up and Marie waved her away. "Talk to her when she feels better, Vanessa," said Marie. When Lily had looked away, she whispered urgently, "Tell James what's happening, now!"

Vanessa shrugged helplessly and went down the stairs. She heard Sirius's voice and prayed that James was with him.

She peeked out from behind the door, saw James's tousled hair and walked out.

"Alright, James, what did you do to Lily?"

"What did she tell you?" James's voice was muffled. His head was in his hands.

"Nothing, she's too busy going hysterical." Seeing Remus and Sirius's expressions, she realized she had said the wrong thing. James got up and wordlessly pushed past her. He stamped up the stairs to the dormitory and slammed the door. There was silence for a few seconds until Sirius spoke.

"Smooth move, Parker." His voice was cold. Vanessa raised her eyebrows at him and he glared at her.

"Padfoot, she didn't know anything so don't be snappish," said Remus. "You wouldn't understand anyway, Vanessa."

"Try me," she folded her arms and indicated for him to talk.

* * *

**long wait!! sorry!! review!!**


	19. Chapter 19

The two Marauders exchanged looks. Vanessa raised her eyebrows expectantly and put her hand on her hips.

"I'm waiting."

"It's nothing really," said Remus hesitantly.

"Look, I've known Lily for years and she's the kind of person who has never cried for useless things and, in her opinion, James is one of them."

"All that happened was that he kissed her," said Sirius. He rolled his eyes. "And Evans kissed him back, but pulled away and ran all the way here."

There was a slight edge in his tone at which Vanessa winced. Lily's reaction was identical to her own. But she had accepted and the years of masking her emotions were coming in handy now. Lily was probably still having trouble coming to terms with the fact that the boy she had hated for years was now subject to her affections as well.

"And James isn't taking it too well," said Remus, nodding towards the boys' staircase. "He thinks that he did something wrong or-"

"And now Lily's starting to realize she likes James. But crying isn't a good way to manage." Vanessa sighed.

"Looks like Lily's realized just when James might have given up on her," Jonathan descended the staircase. He smiled sadly. "At least that's what I gather from his muttering."

"Oh no."

"Evans is not going to be happy about this."

"Depends if she actually manages to realize."

"I think she might," Vanessa tapped her chin thoughtfully. Her eyes suddenly brightened. "Excuse me, boys."

_Upstairs in the girls' dormitory, two friends are still trying to understand why the Head girl seems so upset…_

"Come on, Lily," Marie patted her friend on the back soothingly.

"Until you tell us why you're crying," Symone said. "How can we know how to comfort you?"

But they could gather nothing from Lily's occasional stutters or muttering of 'she was right' and 'Potter' and 'mistake'.

"I-its n-nothing, g-girls," choked out Lily. "I s-suppose that I-I'm being a bit silly, b-but…"

She trailed off as her sobs began to calm down and her trembling stopped. Marie finally stopped patting her and Symone perked up slightly.

"Now, will you finally tell us why you're freaking out?"

Lily suddenly seemed to be highly interested in her fingernails. She muttered something about "overreacting" and "emotional stress".

"Lily, you never freak out this bad over something," said Symone. "Come on, just tell us."

"We are your friends, Lily," said Marie gently. "We will understand."

"I have an idea," Vanessa entered the room and smiled at her friend. "Alright, Lils, its time for a long talk…"

* * *

**HIYA!**

**i know, long wait, short chapter... and on top of that, i think i got only one review! now, if that fair?**

**i understand that sometimes a person doesnt know what to saw in a review, but even a little word... 'i like it' 'i hate it' anything!!**

**ive said it before, flames are welcome. so dont hold back on critisizm.**

**also, to make up for sucha short chapter, ill update the other one in a day, maybe... if i get more than two revies... is that too much to ask for? (**

**THANKS**

**J**


	20. Chapter 20

"Do you regret having that 'talk' with Lily?" asked Marie conversationally.

Vanessa fiddled with her hair and shrugged. The match was on Saturday and the last practice was on Friday. Symone had home-work and Lily hadn't come out of their dormitory for two days, except for classes. She avoided James at all costs and Vanessa and Marie had somehow managed to conjure an extra bed where she now slept. Marie, tired of her friend's moping, had offered to accompany Vanessa to practice. They reached the changing rooms. Vanessa rested a hand on the door-frame and looked back at Marie.

"I tried to talk some sense into her, but I'm not sure it worked."

Marie looked disappointed. "They're perfect for each other! But Lily's just too difficult…" she trailed off.

Vanessa smiled at her friend. "Meet you near the stands after practice?"

Marie nodded and went to find a seat while Vanessa went in. The rest of the team was already there, and she heard raised voices coming from the Captain's office. Confused, she turned to one of the reserve chasers, Mary McDonald, a fellow seventh year.

"What's going on in there?" she asked, sitting down next to her.

Mary bit her lip. "James Potter came a little late and Sirius was still in his office. He went in. They've been at it for fifteen minutes."

Vanessa looked at the door for a few seconds before walking towards it and knocking.

"What?" Sirius sounded annoyed and angry. Wincing at the shout which was sure to come, Vanessa turned the handle and peered inside.

James sat on the chair opposite the lockers, glaring at Sirius, who was leaning against the wall. He looked like he was about to say something, but one look at Vanessa shut him up.

The awkward silence that followed was… disturbing. Sirius had taken one look at her and turned back to his locker. James had remained sitting on the bench, looking from him to Vanessa, a very bemused expression on his face. Vanessa, one hand still on the door-handle was looking at the back of Sirius's head in confusion. She and James exchanged glances, but before she could say anything, Sirius spoke.

"You know, normally when someone comes into this office, they want to say something,"

Vanessa raised her eyebrows at him. "Try to soundproof the place next time you want an argument, boys."

"It wasn't an _argument_," said James. He scratched his head. "Was it?"

"Prongs, you were trying t convince me to do something I can't, and I kept saying no. So, that would be termed as an argument."

"Do what?" asked Vanessa curiously.

"Nothing important," said Sirius. He pushed past her. "Now, let's get to practice."

Unfortunately for the whole team, his mood wasn't much better at the practice. There wasn't a single player who wasn't shouted at by him. Mary McDonald wasn't flying right, Claire Bennet had missed an opportunity to score, Jack Bell wasn't making any effort to catch the Quaffle, Boot wasn't even raising his bat and James was looking in the wrong direction for the snitch. He had yet to shout at Vanessa, but she had a feeling he was going to crack sooner or later. Her arm was stiff and she wasn't playing up to her usual standard.

"Vanessa!" shouted Sirius. She winced at the annoyance and frustration in his voice. He zoomed towards her. "That's the fifth goal you've let in. What's wrong?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back. "Sirius, relax!" she said exasperatedly. "This isn't the real match. It's just practice!"

"Yeah, Padfoot!" said James, hovering next to them. "And she's not _supposed _to be perfect all the time, you know. Give her a break."

"What's the matter with you, anyway?" asked Vanessa. "You've been at everyone's throats the past hour!"

Sirius let out a sound which sounded like a growl and hissed, "Alright, fine. But try and block goals at least, will you?"

"Alright, alright," she said, surprised. "Just calm down!"

* * *

"What was with Sirius today?" asked Marie as she walked into the changing room. Sirius was in his office and Vanessa was putting her robes back in her locker.

"I honestly don't know," she said, frowning slightly. "But whatever it was, he's fine now."

"Strange that he should be 'fine' right after you spoke to him."

"I just told him to relax, and I'm not the first person to say it," shot back Vanessa.

"Whatever you say. Anyway, ready to go?"

"Hmm," said Vanessa absently, tossing her gloves inside. "You go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Suit yourself," Marie walked back towards the castle and was joined on her way by Jonathan.

"Hey," he panted, coming to stand next to her.

Marie smiled. "Did you just run all the way to see me?"

"Err, yes?"

"So, is there something you want?"

He looked like he was bracing himself for a particularly painful injection. "Err, did you know there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up? It's the weekend after the match."

"Yeah, so?"

"Eh… like to go with me?"

Marie's mouth fell open in surprise, but she quickly closed it. "Did you just ask me on a date?"

"Err, you know, if you don't want to-"

"I'd love to," she interrupted him. "But why ask almost a month in advance?"

Jonathan scowled darkly. "I heard McLaggen talking about asking you."

"Vanessa's ex-boyfriend?"

"What?!" Jonathan glared in the direction of the changing rooms and would have marched towards it if Marie hadn't stopped him.

She did the only thing she could do.

She kissed him.

And he kissed her back.

Barely ten feet away, Vanessa stood hidden behind a tree and smirked to herself. _Honestly, boys just need a push in the right direction. How hard is it to ask girls out?_

* * *

"And its Bennet with the Quaffle, she dodges Montague, dodges… oh, nice bludger work there from Gryffindor beater and Captain Sirius Black. Flint takes a bludger, Bennet back in position, she shoots… SHE SCORES! That makes Gryffindor in the lead, fifty to thirty!"

Vanessa tuned out Jordan's commentary and focused on Flint, who was zooming towards her with the Quaffle. He was the worst Chaser on the team and never tried to _do _anything while trying to score. She flew to the right and blocked the shot easily. Mary McDonald flew by and Vanessa threw the Quaffle to her.

So far the match had been clean, with the Slytherins sticking to the rules. It had been barely fifteen minutes and already Gryffindor was in the lead. Vanessa was surprised that the new Slytherin Chaser was actually _good_. He had managed to get three goals past her.

"So… that's Mary McDonald with the Quaffle, she dodges a bludger, dodges Flint, swerves past Montague and… oh, the Keeper blocks her," there was a groan from the Gryffindor side. "Hold on… JAMES POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! He's followed by Regulus Black, Seeker of the Slytherins. They're neck to neck; Potter goes into a dive and-" Vanessa abandoned her post at the hoops and kept her eyes fixed on the two blurs diving towards the glimmer of gold. She wasn't the only one. Boot's club was hanging in his hand as he stared at the two Seekers, Sirius was narrowing his eyes at them and Mary had the Quaffle held mid-air, completely forgetting about the match.

A hand reached out and closed over the metal ball, the same moment the two crashed into the ground.

"Crash!" Jordan's screeched. "And looks like the match is over. So, if the teams want to run to their mates…"

Vanessa didn't hear the rest. Sirius had signaled for them to fly down. They landed together and she saw James grinning like an idiot. He raised a fist, in which there she could see the glittering ball.

"Did we just win?" asked Sirius in confusion. He wasn't alone. The whole stadium was having trouble understanding who had won.

"Yes you idiot, we did!"

* * *

"I can't believe it!" squealed Lily, hugging Marie.

"How hard is it to believe that a guy asked her out, Lily?" asked Symone in amusement.

"Come on Symone, give her a break. It's not everyday that the guy she's been in love with asks her out and then kisses her." said Vanessa, flipping through her book. It was past midnight and the girls had finally persuaded Lily to come downstairs so they could do their home-work. She had been refusing to come to then match, but Symone had dragged her out. The minute they had won, she had run back to the dormitory.

The party was over, or as over as it could be with the Marauders still up. Lily was curled on an armchair, surrounded by books. Personally, Vanessa thought that if she was hoping to hide from James by vanishing behind books, she was fighting a lost battle. James and the other Marauders were sitting on the opposite side of the room. James kept sneaking glances at the redhead. Vanessa felt sorry for him.

"She's just in a good mood because she spent most of the night dancing with Black," said Symone slyly. Vanessa turned bright red. It was true that Sirius had asked her to dance several times, mainly during the slow songs.

Marie noticed the blush and giggled. But then she stopped and threw Vanessa a look. "I'm not in love! It's just when he asked me, I said yes. Lily, you act as if that's hard to believe."

"If you look at it logically," said Vanessa. "It's not really hard to believe, considering the fact that Jonathan kept talking about you for three years."

"Really?" Marie looked surprised. "When?"

"Back when my evil aunt wasn't so evil. You were all he talked about."

"Well, that's… flattering."

Symone rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, squeal with happiness. We won't mind."

Vanessa laughed as she saw Marie throw Symone a look of distaste. "Come on, it's not like you're not exited."

"The fact that I was all he talked about sounds a bit stalker-ish."

"So? James was Lily's stalker and… wait, bad example."

Vanessa glared at Symone from behind her book. Lily suddenly stopped smiling and stood up. "Well, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed."

As soon as Lily was out of earshot, Vanessa threw her copy of _The Dark Arts and their Defenses_ at Symone. Marie copied her and threw a library book _Most Potent Potions_. Symone ducked to avoid them and hissed, "_What _are you two doing?"

"I should ask you," seethed Vanessa. "We get her to forget about him for fifteen measly minutes and you go ahead and mention his name. So now it's _your _turn to make her stop crying!"

"I'm sure she isn't _crying_!" said Marie hesitantly. "She's probably just… _upset_."

"Whatever," snapped Vanessa. "But if she _is_ crying, it's Symone's job."

"Fair enough."

"Hey!" said Symone indignantly. "_I _didn't tell her to start crying!"

"Alright!" said Marie loudly, cutting into the argument. Vanessa closed her mouth sulkily and grabbed her books. Symone mimicked her and stomped out o the common room.

"Where are you going?" asked Marie, watching Vanessa throw items into her school bag. Books, quills, parchments and ink were all thrown unceremoniously into the bag.

"To bribe Sirius to give me his notes," said Vanessa, sitting down. "Now, if I can only figure out how…"

"Hold on… since when does Sirius Black take notes in class?"

"Let me re-phrase that," Vanessa leaned forward. "I need to bribe him to _tell _me what happened in Defense class."

"But you were there," pointed out Marie. Seeing Vanessa skillfully avoiding her eye, she grinned wickedly. "You sit with him, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean," said Vanessa, coloring slightly. "I was just… err, distracted."

"Oh, come on," Marie leaned forward in her chair. "I won't say anything."

Vanessa looked away, blushing. She mumbled something and Marie shook her head. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"His hand kept brushing mine while we were writing," she muttered. Marie smirked knowingly. Vanessa was ambidextrous and could write with any hand she chose. Vanessa snapped, "So I kept my hand away and took notes with the right one. But then…"

"And then you started dreaming, keeping your arm in an uncomfortable position, it got stiff, you couldn't play Quidditch properly and that's why you need to bribe," Marie grinned. "Normally, you just need to ask."

"But I don't ask him for stuff."

"No," agreed Marie. "But _if _you needed to, then he'd just hand it over, without question. _That's _how much-"

"Hello, ladies," came Jonathan's cheerful voice from behind them. He sat down next to Vanessa and shrank slightly under Marie's glare. "Err, if you two are discussing something, then I'll just…"

"No, stay," said Vanessa. She grabbed her bag. "I was just leaving anyway."

She left the couple alone and swiftly made her way to where the Marauders, minus Peter, were sitting.

"Vanessa!" said James, jumping slightly when she sat down. "How's Lily?"

"Eh, better," said Vanessa carefully.

"Define better for him, Vanessa. Otherwise, he won't leave you alone," said Remus, not looking up from his book.

"Well, basically, she hasn't cried since… that day."

"So, you think she'll forgive me?"

"Personally, I don't think you need to apologize."

James was quiet and Remus closed his book. He looked around and frowned. "James, where's Padfoot?"

"Hmm?" James looked glassy-eyed. "Oh, he went out, but he said he'll be back soon."

"Where'd he go?" asked Vanessa absently, curling a strand of hair around her finger. She had a book open on her lap and was too absorbed in it to notice the smug look on James's face and the twinkle in Remus's eye.

"Vanessa? asked James.

"What?"

"Do you like Padfoot?" Remus mentally hit himself for allowing James to interrogate Vanessa.

She stared at him. "What are you getting at?"

"Eh, never mind."

"No, tell me," she said impatiently. "Who told you to ask me this stuff?"

"Ah, Prongs, did you upset Vanessa again?"

Sirius sat down next to her and draped an arm lazily across her shoulders, noticing her blush and mentally grinning. "After being her neighbor for sixteen years, we expect better from you."

"Right then, I think I'll turn in," said Remus unexpectedly. He picked up his book and it was then that Vanessa noticed the dark circles beneath his eyes. He looked pale and tired.

"You alright, Remus?" she asked worriedly. "Maybe you should see the nurse?"

"I'm fine, Vanessa," he said reassuringly. "I just need some sleep."

"You know, it seems strange," said Vanessa musingly. James had followed Remus upstairs, but Sirius was still sitting next to her. He was absently playing with her hair. He had always done that when they had been younger, and Vanessa found that she didn't mind.

"What seems strange?" she jumped when she realized that his face was closer than she had realized. His hand accidently brushed her neck, making the hairs stand up. A shiver ran down her spine and she tried to focus on what she had been saying. But she'd forgotten.

His face was _much_ closer than it should have been, but Vanessa found she didn't want him to back away. A little voice in her head kept insisting that she was being reckless. What use were all those years she had spent trying to keep her emotions in check of she was just going to let them go unchecked?

Sirius smiled gently at her. His lips were barely two inches away when he whispered, "I hope you won't run away this time."

A small shy smile crossed Vanessa's features as she bit the corner of her lip. Sirius smirked at her. "In my defense, I'm not doing anything unless you say so."

Then Vanessa did something which surprised even herself. She looked up at him and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss.

She drew away almost instantly, her cheeks a faint pink. Sirius grabbed her hand, thinking she was going to runaway. She raised her eyebrows. "Your turn."

Grinning like an idiot, he leaned in. "Did you just give me permission to kiss you?"

"It would have been better if you hadn't asked, but-"

His lips cut her off and Vanessa melted once again. Her heart was racing; her skin was on fire. It seemed that everywhere he touched a fiery imprint would be left, stinging her until he touched her again.

He wasn't gentle, but he wasn't rough either. He gently nipped at her lower lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. She obliged. He was almost hesitant, almost scared that she would pull away. But she didn't. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this safe in someone's arms. His embrace was protecting, as if he would never let her go.

When they pulled away for air, Sirius gently brushed her hair out of her face and whispered huskily, "So, not to sound completely like Prongs, but… go out with me?"

The same shy smile graced her lips, which, though normally a pale pink, were now a shade of red, swollen from the pressure he had applied. She pretended to think, avoiding his gaze until he squeezed her hand.

Vanessa smiled at him, noting the uncertainty in his eyes. "And to give a completely un-Lily answer, yes."

"So…" he leaned in again, the conceited smirk brightening his face once again. "This makes you my girlfriend, right?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "In this case, it's better to ask."

"_Will_ you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

* * *

**I've stuffed a lot of stuff into this one chapter, but I was too impatient to keep opening new documents again and again!**

**Yes, they are **_**FINALLY **_**together… I just had to do it, the urge was too much! But this doesn't mean it's going to be easy…**

**Also, not so good with the asking and the extremely mushy stuff, so excuse me if it's a bit wrong…**

**Anyway:**

**missi malfoy**

**amrawo**

**pansytherr88**

**Feedback greatly appreciated! Especially to ****pansytherr88**** who reviewed twice!**

**well, now the deal is done. two reviews for each chapter and you'll have a new one within the week. simple!**


	21. Chapter 21

i am such an idiot!! i uploading this doc weeks ago, but FORGOT TO UPLOAD IT!! sorry!! anyway, please enjoy!!

* * *

"Okay, what happened?" asked Lily sharply.

Vanessa groaned and flopped down onto the bed. Her voice came out muffled and Lily and Marie exchanged grim looks. Bother pulled out their wands and advanced towards Vanessa's bed.

"Vanessa, I'll give you a Bat Bogey Hex to remember for the rest of your life if you don't start talking right now!" said Lily menacingly.

Marie poked Vanessa threateningly with her wand. "Come on, out with it!"

On the other end of the room, Alice, their other room-mate, and Symone were stifling giggles by stuffing their bedclothes into their mouths.

Vanessa peeked out and started at her friends' expressions.

"Err, mind if I sit up?"

They withdrew their wands and sat down on either side of her. Vanessa smiled slowly and hugged her knees. Her hair was rather messed up and fell into her face, making her eyes sparkle a brighter blue than ever.

"Did he kiss you?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Did you talk?"

"Have you thought about it?"

"Is-"

"Alright girls, break it up," said Alice soothingly. "Vanessa, just tell them what happened before they kill you. Good night!" with that she closed the hangings around her bed.

Vanessa stared at Alice's closed hangings for a few seconds until Lily nudged her again.

"Girls, what if I told you I've become someone's girlfriend overnight?"

**!!**

"Vanessa, get up!" said Lily in a sing-song voice. "Oh, and its snowing. In late _November. _Don't you want to see?"

Vanessa growled something unintelligible and pulled the covers closer around her.

"What was that?" asked Marie, smiling wickedly.

Vanessa grumbled again and clutched the covers tighter. Marie sighed and yanked them off her.

"Wake _up_, Vanessa!" she said exasperatedly.

"You know," said Vanessa, sitting up and running a hand over her messy braid. "I would have gotten up way earlier if you hadn't kept me up half the night with questions."

"We're just curious," said Lily, brushing her dark red hair.

Fifteen minutes later, Vanessa was remaking her braid when Lily clicked her tongue impatiently. Vanessa looked at her through the mirror and rolled her eyes.

"What are you so eager for, Lily?" she asked.

Lily shook her head and Marie bit her lip. She and Lily exchanged glances and Lily shrugged.

"Jordan McLaggen asked me to 'accompany him' to breakfast," said Lily, as if it was no big deal.

Vanessa glanced at Marie and saw her looking highly interested on something on her hand.

"He asked you to go to Hogsmeade with him, didn't he?"

"Yeah, so?" said Lily defensively. "Nobody else asked me, so-"

"You knew James was going to ask you."

"But he didn't," said Lily. "Jordan asked me first and I said yes."

Vanessa shrugged. "Alright, it's your choice."

Lily glanced at Marie for a brief second, almost asking her for help. But Marie didn't look up and Lily walked out of the dormitory alone.

"Don't be too hard on her, Vanessa," said Marie, after Lily had gone. "It's not really her fault."

Vanessa shrugged again and got up from in front of the mirror. "Like I said, it's her choice. But I know McLaggen's type. He goes after the girls with money; girls who'll have a big chance for success when they leave Hogwarts."

"Lily's smart," said Marie optimistically. "And what if McLaggen actually likes her?"

But Vanessa shook her head. "He's like… like when Sirius used to go after girls. He went after girls with looks. This one goes for girls with great connections. Why else do you think _I _had to be the one to dump him? I was horrible to him in those few days. But he stuck with me. Then James told me about him. He doesn't like Lily, trust me."

"But Lily's a muggle-born. And these days-"

"A muggle-born who is one of the brightest witches around, is Head Girl and is a member of Slughorn 'Slug Club'."

"Oh," Marie frowned and followed Vanessa down the stairs. "I guess that is bad."

"There's always a chance," said Vanessa.

They walked to the Great Hall in silence since they didn't have to talk anyway. It was too crowded and they had to push their way through the people to reach the doors.

"What's with all the people?" asked Marie in confusion.

"Ah, that's an interesting story," said Jonathan's voice behind them. He grinned sheepishly and nodded inside the Entrance Hall.

"Where are the others?" asked Vanessa, standing on tip-toe to see over the crowd.

"Actually, that _is_ what everyone's looking at," said Jonathan slowly. "Sirius and James are dueling Avery and Snape."

Vanessa froze and turned back. "Where's Lily?"

"I saw her somewhere in the Hall."

"Symone?"

"Outside in the grounds, I think."

Vanessa squeezed past three exited second years, dodged a group of Ravenclaws and shouldered past a few Hufflepuffs. She ended up in the centre of the crowd and saw Remus and Peter a few feet away.

"Remus, what's going on?" asked Vanessa, making her way towards them.

Remus looked at with a tired and scared expression on his face. "The usual," he said tiredly. "Snape throwing comments, Sirius trying to hex him, James trying to defend them both. But Avery decided t jump in today. Which isn't good."

Vanessa looked at the circle, in which Sirius was lazily hexing Snape every time he tried to move from his uncomfortable position from the floor. James and Avery were still even, even though Avery seemed to have more injuries than his opponent.

"Have you tried stopping them?" she asked, wincing when Avery sent a nasty looking hex at James, whose cheek looked like it had split open.

"I did, but as you can see, Sirius needs no help. And I don't think James would appreciate any."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes at Sirius, who still hadn't seen her. Her fingers were twitching for her wand when she saw James get hit again.

"You know, Sirius," she called. "You might want to help your friend."

Sirius didn't look at her, but Stupefied Snape and turned to Avery. He lazily flicked his wand and Avery's arms snapped to his sides, as did his legs.

Vanessa sighed with relief and as the people began to disperse. She made her way towards James, whose cheek was giving out a river of blood, but stopped halfway. Remus was trying to make him sit still long enough to heal it, but James was squirming.

She bent down and examined the Petrified Avery, whose eyes were looking at her with pure hatred. She shuddered and got up, just as an arm slid around her waist from behind. She absently reached up and touched Sirius's face. He buried his face in her hair and she put a hand on his arm.

"Does it look like Snape got me?"

Vanessa jerked out of her reverie and turned around in his arms to see his face. He was grinning.

"Not really," she smiled. Then she frowned. "Why were you two dueling with them in the first place?"

Sirius's eyes darkened and suddenly all emotion vanished from his face. It was like a shutter had been pulled over his eyes, refusing to let anything show.

"He said something," was all he said.

Vanessa shrugged, knowing it was pointless to ask him. He obviously wasn't going to tell her.

"But how did Avery hit James so many times when Snape could barely touch you?"

"Because I kept my cool, unlike Prongs," he scowled. "Avery kept saying something about Evans, and got him distracted."

"Oi, Vanessa!" said Remus helplessly. She peeked over Sirius's shoulder to see what he wanted.

"Yes?"

"Can you see what's wrong with Prongs?" he asked. "I can't think of any other spell which with heal this."

"Then I doubt I'll be able to," said Vanessa. "Take him to Madame Pomfrey."

James looked angry. "She'll ask a million questions!"

"This will be all over the school anyway," pointed out Vanessa. "She's sure to find out."

James nodded sulkily and tried getting up but Remus stopped him.

"What about these two?" he nudged the unconscious Snape with his foot.

"They'll come around eventually," said Sirius. "Just leave them there."

"Alright," said Remus doubtfully. "Padfoot, are you coming?" Sirius shook his head and Remus said, "Come on, Peter, Jonathan, lets get this one to the Hospital Wing."

After James had gone, supported between Remus and Jonathan, with Peter following, Sirius absently grabbed Vanessa's hand and pulled her to the Hall. She stopped him and pulled him into an abandoned corridor.

"Are you sure you didn't get hurt?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "If I had, you think I wouldn't have gone to the Hospital Wing?"

"Just tell me. Are you _sure _Snape didn't hit you?"

Sirius smiled softly. "No, he didn't, so stop your worrying."

Vanessa looked at him suspiciously. "Can you blame me? You never tell anyone when you're hurt."

"And sometimes that's a good thing, trust me," said Sirius. "Now, can we please go? I'm hungry."

"How can you be hungry after being in that kind of duel?" asked Vanessa in amazement when Sirius started shoveling food into his mouth the moment he sat down.

He shrugged and continued eating. Vanessa stared for a few more seconds before returning to her own, much smaller plate and listening to Remus give Lily and Marie an account of the duel.

"You know," said Lily when Remus had finished. "I could have healed James too, if you'd brought him to me."

"But you're not speaking to him," said Vanessa. "And anyway, you weren't there."

"I was in the crowd. And just because I'm not talking to him all the time does not mean that I'm not on speaking terms with him."

"Never mind," said Remus, cutting in. "He's fine now. Madame Pomfrey already knew about the fight. I think she was waiting for us. The prayers she let out when we told her Sirius wasn't hurt were actually quite funny," Vanessa laughed. Sirius had a habit of deciding to stay in the Hospital Wing for weeks longer than was necessary when he was injured, effectively missing out classes.

"How is he, though?" asked Lily, trying to sound careless and failing miserably.

"Fine, after that gash on his cheek was healed up," said Remus. "But Madame Pomfrey said that he was hit by a really powerful dark curse, and needs to stay overnight."

Peter's eyes went wide. "But tonight's the- Ow! Why did you kick me, Padfoot?"

"I didn't," said Sirius calmly.

"What's so special about tonight?" asked Marie curiously.

"Eh, nothing, why?" said Remus. He sounded rather uncomfortable.

"But Peter just said-"

"You shouldn't always listen to Wormtail here," said Sirius. "He has a habit of saying things he doesn't mean."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes and turned to look at him. She raised her eyebrows and he shrugged before continuing to eat.

"So," said Lily, trying to break through the silence. "Remus, are you really going home today?"

"Yes, I have to," he said. "My grandmother is ill, and my mother is away. She'll come back tomorrow morning, so you'll see me back the day after, probably."

"Is her condition serious, Remus?" asked Vanessa, trying to make Lily look a little less suspicious.

"The Healers aren't sure. She's really old, so I suppose it could be anything."

"Right," said Vanessa. "Lily, can I talk to you for a second? It's about the Christmas Ball."

"Yeah, sure," Lily obligingly got up and the two girls went out of the Hall. Marie and Jonathan followed soon after, saying something about the library.

As soon as everyone was gone, Sirius smacked Peter upside the head. "Wormtail, you idiot," he hissed. "I'm willing to bet my life that Vanessa and Lily suspect something."

"It's not my fault they don't know!"

"Next time Vanessa or Lily say something, Wormtail, let Sirius or James or me handle it, alright?" said Remus patiently.

Peter nodded sullenly and finished his toast before getting up and leaving. Remus watched him go before turning back to Sirius.

"Was it just me, or did Vanessa get angry when you said something to Peter?"

Sirius shrugged. "She thinks we don't include him much and she told me I'm snappy with him sometimes."

"I agree with her," said Remus. "You really are too hard on him."

Sirius shrugged again. "I suppose now you'll say I have to go and apologize to him?"

"To Peter? No, I think he worships you enough to let this pass. Let's go and talk to Prongs about tonight, though."

**!!**

"You're serious?" screamed Lily excitedly.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Of course I am! Dumbledore asked me, and I said I would think about it. Now I'm agreeing. Why are you so excited though?"

"Because James and I couldn't decide on what to do for music! We booked this band that needed a singer, though. James knew the lead guitarist from school."

"So you expect me to sing to their tunes?"

"Actually, I expect you to sing some of those songs I heard last time you came to my house. Just give them the music and they'll play along. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, fine I guess."

"By the way," said Lily. "What do you think Peter meant when he accidentally said that?"

Vanessa shrugged, not trusting herself to speak. Lily wisely refrained from saying anything and the two lapsed into silence. They were in the Head Tower in Lily's bedroom. Lily sat on the armchair near the fireplace and Vanessa was lying down on the bed, flat on her stomach. She was flipping through one of Lily's photo albums, in which there were more pictures of them than there were pages.

"You know, I think Symone's found some new friends," said Lily suddenly.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, she's hardly around us anymore, I'm _quite_ sure she doesn't have a crush on Remus anymore and I've seen her wearing this bracelet saying 'BFF'."

"Umm, okay?"

"You're not bothered?"

"Why would I be?" asked Vanessa in surprise. "If she doesn't want to talk to us anymore, that's fine with me."

Lily shrugged. "But I feel bad. We never really included her. Shouldn't we at least-"

"Lils, we can't just walk up to her and demand to know her private affairs. Anyway, they have to be from Hogwarts, so we'll see who they are anyway, right?"

Lily shrugged. "So, library for home-work?"

"You really think I didn't finish my work?"

Lily scowled. "How do you do that?"

"When you really want to do something, it's quite easy."

"And what exactly do you want to do?"

Vanessa blushed slightly and Lily grinned. "I see. Anyway, which book did you find the Defense notes in?"

"_Defense Against The Dark Arts; An Extensive Guide to the Unforgiveable Curses,_" said Vanessa. "But I advise you not to read the gruesome parts. It's explained a little too well, if you get my meaning."

Lily shuddered. "I still can't believe you would _want _to study this stuff in such detail after school."

"It's interesting, actually. And if I don't study this stuff, I can't get the admission into the Auror Academy."

"Why do you want to be an Auror, Vanessa?" asked Lily quietly. "You do realize they might not let you in because of your family history."

"My mum warned me of that too," said Vanessa smilingly. "I guess I'll just have to take the risk."

"But you're amazing in Charms," persisted Lily. "Why don't you try for Healing or something?"

"Healing doesn't appeal to me," said Vanessa carelessly. "You're going to try for it, aren't you?"

"I'm thinking about it," said Lily thoughtfully. "Anyway, can we go to the common room now?"

"I'm too lazy to move," said Vanessa, concealing a yawn behind her hand. Lily rolled her eyes and pinched her arm. "Come _on_! We have to tell Dumbledore anyway."

"Alright, alright," said Vanessa grumpily.

When they reached the Headmaster's office, Lily gave the password and they stepped onto the staircase. Vanessa heard voices coming from inside and hesitated slightly before knocking. The door opened and to her surprise, she saw Professor McPhererson standing in front of her.

"Ah, Miss Parker, Miss Evans," he said, sounding surprised. "Come in."

"So, Miss Parker," said Dumbledore when they had entered. "Judging from your face, you've accepted?"

"Yes, sir,"

"I assume you've come to ask about arrangements?"

"I'll just wait outside, Albus." Cut in McPhererson.

"Yes, thank you, John. I'll be with you in a moment."

"I was thinking, Professor," said Lily as the door closed behind McPhererson. "That the band could just play along to Vanessa's voice. But we'll need microphones and things…"

"Not to worry, Miss Evans," said Dumbledore. "We have some of these things in storage. This isn't the first time Hogwarts is having a Ball. If you need anything else, inform Professor McGonagall and we'll see what can be done."

Lily nodded, looking relieved. Dumbledore chuckled at her expression.

"You seem to want this Ball to be a success,"

"Well, isn't Madame Noelle coming for it, to pick up her students?"

"Yes, indeed," Dumbledore smiled. "Fortunately, we have two excellent Heads to depend on, so the teachers can focus on the decorations. Well, if that is all, you should be off in this lovely weather while I continue my chat with Professor McPhererson."

The two girls nodded and left.

Lily let out a sigh of relief when they were nearing the common room. "I'm glad that's done. One less thing to worry about. Now there's decorations, the theme, a suitable weekend for everyone to pick up clothes from the village and we need to contact that band and-"

"Come on, Lils. This Ball will be a success, go down in Hogwarts history and you'll be known as one of the greatest Head Girls we've ever had."

"Considering the amount of Head Girls there have been, that's highly unlikely, Vanessa," smiled Lily. "But that does make me feel better. Now come on! There's still work to do."

"Eh, what work?"**

* * *

**

ok... u ppl all know about y big mistake in uploading... I went to the UAE and I had to resort to making notes on my cell phone in the middle of the night just to get the ideas straight!! I couldn't take my laptop… '(

**Hmm, why do you think Vanessa wouldn't get into the Auror department? Surprise for the lucky person who manages to guess, but if I like someone else's idea better, then there's a surprise for you too!! Hint: check out her talk with Cassel Chang in chapter 16.**

**So please review people!! I love all those who do!! And all those who even take time to read my rambling, I love you all!!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Lily," said Vanessa, grinding her teeth. "Remind to tell James not to let you organize your wedding."

"Shut up. The decorating team gets here in two hours and I need you to be there. I'll be late. Can you control everyone else for me?"

"Prefects you mean?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get James to do it."

Lily glared at her and snapped the small diary shut. "I love all these songs," she said, picking up another book on Christmas Carols. "But I think these two will go really well with your image."

Vanessa glanced curiously at the two names and smiled. "I love these two, but there's another one. You probably haven't heard it."

"So sing it," said Lily, closing the book.

Vanessa bit her lip and breathed deeply. "I haven't sung in a while."

"So this will be good practice. Come on! We're in my room in the Head Tower. There's no one in the common room. One verse, please?"

Vanessa chuckled and complied. When she was done, Lily looked as if she could hug the brunette opposite her.

"I love that song!" she exclaimed. "Did your mum get it for you?"

"Yes," said Vanessa, returning to pursuing the photo album.

"Well, I want this one and those other two. We'll be having a practice with the band next week and-"

"And the decorator is now officially here?"

"Yes, you can go," said Lily absently. "I'll just finish this."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, picked up her bag and descended the stairs. She absently began singing under her breath as she went down the spiral staircase.

"_Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more, maybe it's just my imagination. But I've seen you stare, just a little too long, and it makes me start to wonder. So baby, call me crazy, but I think you feel it too,"_ she hummed the tune and hoped down the last two steps.

The 'decorator' as Lily termed her wasn't there when Vanessa entered the Hall. The house tables had vanished to be replaced with smaller tables, some for three, some for two. The largest were probably for seven. She saw James and the other Prefects standing in a group. Dumbledore was talking to Jonathan and Marie a little further from them.

"Isn't she here yet?" asked Vanessa, coming to stand next to James.

"She owled Dumbledore and said something about family business," said James, ruffling his hair nervously. "She should be here in a while."

"Why're you nervous?" asked Vanessa curiously.

"Isn't Lily coming?"

"She's busy."

"Oh," James tried not to look disappointed, but it was poorly concealed. Vanessa smiled sympathetically. "So I guess I'm still not forgiven, huh?" his voice was bleak.

"Not exactly, but I still think it wasn't your fault."

"Words of a friend or of sympathy?" asked James, smiling slightly.

"I'd go with the wise advice of a sister whose best friend is your lady-love," complied Vanessa jokingly.

"Fair enough."

"Mum, look, there they are!"

The childish voice made Vanessa look up, a smile on her face. A small girl, probably no older than six, was running towards them. Behind her was a woman with dark hair, heavy lidded eyes and a decidedly familiar face. She wasn't beautiful, but her aristocratic features gave her points.

"Nymphadora, what have I told you about acting in such a way?" the woman demanded sternly.

"No blood, no foul, Andromeda," said Dumbledore cheerfully, nodding once to the couple and sweeping towards the woman called Andromeda. "Shall we start? Miss Evans…?"

"Lily's busy, Professor," said Vanessa politely, making her excuses.

"Miss Parker, would you then get the highlights from Mrs. Tonks? James, I need to speak with you."

When Dumbledore walked away Vanessa became conscious of Andromeda watching her curiously. "You do look familiar, my dear," she said, almost accusingly.

"Umm…" said Vanessa, slightly at a loss.

"Oh, never mind. So, I'm to work with this Hall?" asked Andromeda, her voice business-like.

"I guess so, Mrs. Tonks."

"Please, call me Andromeda. Now, have you decided on a theme?"

Vanessa, who had been drilled thoroughly by Lily in answering the questions, immediately answered, "Blue, dark, light, that's up to you. And Lily also said something about sea green."

"Just like your eyes, Miss…?" the little girl called Nymphadora looked questioningly at her. Vanessa hadn't noticed her standing next to them.

"Nymphadora, behave," scolded Andromeda.

"No, its fine," said Vanessa, smiling. "My name's Vanessa. You think my eyes are green?"

"They're like the sea," said Nymphadora after a few minutes of reflection. "I like that color. It's like a pretty blue green."

"Well, thank you," said Vanessa, bending down to her eye level. "But your eyes are black."

"Are they?" asked Nymphadora. She closed them and suddenly Vanessa was astonished to see them turn a deep brown.

"Metamorphmagus," murmured Vanessa to herself. "Wow."

"Nymphadora, there is no need to show off," said Andromeda.

"Sorry, mommy," the next second her eyes returned to black.

"So," said Vanessa, straightening up. "Anything else I can help you with, Andromeda?"

"No, dear, just leave me your best Charms Prefects and I'll be fine."

"Alright. Symone, Angela, and…" Vanessa tapped her chin thoughtfully. "McLaggen, over there. Rest of you, James will think of something."

James looked at her in annoyance. "What am I supposed to do?"

Before Vanessa could answer, Lily hurried into the Hall, looking breathless. "Sorry I'm late. Oh, Andromeda, you're here already?"

"Lily," Andromeda smiled. "How lovely. Yes, I'm just going to touch up this place a little. Your plans?"

"Right here." While Lily and Andromeda discussed something, Nymphadora pulled at Vanessa's hand.

"What's that?" she pointed to the gold chain fastened around Vanessa's neck.

Vanessa automatically reached up a hand to touch the gold butterfly nestled on her collarbone. She hadn't taken it off since she'd gotten it. She still didn't know who had given it to her.

"It's a necklace," she answered. "Like to see?"

Nymphadora nodded eagerly. Vanessa unfastened the chain and showed it to the younger girl.

"Pretty," said Nymphadora. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was a present. I don't know from who it was."

"Oh," said Nymphadora. "Someone must really like you."

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way. You think so?" Vanessa smiled at the girl and fastened the necklace around her neck again. It felt strange to take it off.

"My daddy gives my mum jewelry sometimes," said Nymphadora.

"Aww, how sweet."

Nymphadora asked Vanessa several more questions. Some betrayed her intelligence, others her child-like curiosity.

When they were sitting in one of the corner tables with a few other girls and Andromeda, Vanessa didn't notice that Nymphadora kept glancing behind them. She paid no attention for a while and listened to Lily and Andromeda's conversation.

"I still think that the garlands would look better on the ceiling," said Vanessa.

"Mistletoe would work just as well," mused Lily. "What do you think, Andromeda?"

"Why not the garlands and mistletoe both? You get your green, along with the festive touch."

"Blue?" asked Lily.

"The stage," said Andromeda immediately. "Soft blue, with a darker shade on the edges."

"Hmm, I like it," said Vanessa.

"You're wearing blue for the ball, Vanessa," said Lily sternly.

"Umm, am I?" asked Vanessa in confusion.

"Yes."

"Fine, I guess."

"Students can still eat here for a few weeks," said Andromeda crisply. "Two weeks is enough. The ball is on Christmas Eve?"

"Yes," said Vanessa immediately. "And Professor Dumbledore already told the house-elves. They'll eat in their common rooms for a while this is happening."

"Good," said Andromeda. "Now, Lily, I think…"

Vanessa got up from her seat halfway through the conversation. She absently twirled a loose strand of hair between her fingers and wandered around the halls. Lily wouldn't need her now. She was free to spend some time relaxing her overworked brain.

She somehow ended up in the grounds and stared up at the huge tree dominating the small clearing near the forest. Hagrid had declared that it would be 'back breakin' work, draggin' tha' tree all over the castle, but worth it.'

"What's got you so interested that you can't even see me?"

Vanessa fought back a smile and didn't turn around. She tucked the lock of hair behind her ears and shrugged.

"Am I getting the silent treatment?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and turned around. "Hardly, Sirius. I'm just looking at a tree."

Sirius grinned. "Hagrid's up for a challenge."

"Uh-huh."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and stood next to her. He grabbed her hand and absently trailed his thumb across her palm. "Like to take a walk?"

"Sure," Vanessa tore her eyes away from the magnificent tree and allowed Sirius to pull her towards the grounds.

"How's the decorating going?" he asked.

"Ask Lily. But Andromeda has the most adorable daughter I've ever met!"

"Andromeda Tonks?" asked Sirius in surprise.

"You know her?" Vanessa looked at him curiously.

"She's my cousin," he said, smiling. "I haven't heard from her in a while. Just saw her briefly after she got married."

"Well, she's the decorator. She's pretty nice, says she's seen me before. And her daughter is too cute!"

Sirius smiled at her and Vanessa looked at him curiously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just seem… different, when you talk about kids. Even when you say something about you sister…"

"That's because I'm the babysitter back home. You won't believe how tiring it is to have seven younger cousins to look after on Christmas, in the summer, at reunions, everywhere. It's quite annoying."

"But the kids love you," Sirius pointed out.

Vanessa smiled wistfully. "Yes, they do. All my little cousins are really the only people who like me in my family."

She felt Sirius tense up and immediately regretted saying anything.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

Vanessa felt uncomfortable. "Well, you know, mostly the elders don't appreciate that I'm a bit more modern that most of the girls my age. My style and looks are actually pathetic in their opinion."

Sirius snorted. "I find that hard to believe."

"You're used to seeing me like this," she smiled. "Obviously you'll think I look alright. Another reason I don't want you to meet my other cousins. They're shameless. _That's _why I try and keep Cornelia as much in the dark about looking good as possible. Their opinion is too much skin and not enough clothes. You have to admit most boys would go for those girls, particularly you."

"If I didn't already have a girlfriend who was gorgeous."

Vanessa tried not to blush. "And they don't like Lily."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "But I thought-"

"The Parkers aren't blood-traitors, Sirius, don't forget. We're as prejudiced as the Blacks, maybe even more. In some cases, you family allowed their children to marry half bloods or muggle-borns and blasted them off the family tree. But in my family…" she trailed off, gazing into the forest. "The penalty is severe. One of my great aunts died due to the mental pressure they put on her. Another relative was never found after he declared he wanted to marry this muggle he had met. That's why I tried to keep away from people. I didn't want to marry someone just because he was a pureblood. I thought death was better, but if I died, I knew my mum wouldn't survive. So I've tried to stay away from love, but," she smiled grimly and looked at him. "You just ruined my chances, didn't you?"

Sirius tried not to notice the fact that she had just said she loved him and said, "So, basically, they're all pureblood maniacs?"

Vanessa laughed. "I guess you could say that, but there's always someone good among a bunch of idiots. My great uncle Apollo hates the rules. His sister is the oldest relative and head of the family. We all think he's waiting until she's dead so he can get rid of her rules," she smiled. "I like him and I'm pretty sure I'm his favorite niece. The other girls care too much about which of her jewels Aunt Maggie will bestow to them after she's gone to care about his stories."

"Remind me to listen to this Apollo person if I ever meet him."

"Actually, you might just have to. The annual Christmas party is at our house this year. Uncle Apollo and Aunt Maggie always come, even though Aunt Maggie hates mum and me. She loves Cornelia though. I usually take the kids to the Potters', but I'm of age, so now she'll expect me to sit and chat with her," she shuddered suddenly. "I need you to come and save me."

"Glad to," Sirius grinned. "I'm being introduced to your family then?"

"Only if you want to," Vanessa looked sheepish. "They're a little strange, very old-fashioned."

"If they're anything like you, I'll be fine," he said, his voice teasing.

"Nice to know."

They hadn't realized they'd been walking slowly and had only just reached the lake. Sirius sank down onto the grass and Vanessa sat down next to him. He glanced at her and saw her perfect eyes, her perfect lips, her fragile form, trying to bear with the pain of a pressuring family and couldn't help but admire her. He'd just found another reason to fall in love with her.

* * *

**I'm updating after half a century, i know. i made this nice and long and you've found out a lot more about vanessa in this chapter. i made her chatty in this, though that's not how she usually is. Ahh, young love...**


	23. Chapter 23

"Lily," laughed Vanessa. "I thought you said you loved Potions?"

"Yes," hissed Lily. "But I _hate_ the smell of Amortentia!"

"That's impossible," said Vanessa, pushing her towards the dungeons. "Amortentia is supposed to smell like something you _love_."

"Which I _hate_."

"Oh" Vanessa bit her lip to stop from laughing. "You smell-?"

"Yes!" said Lily, glaring at the floor.

"Oh, come on," Vanessa nudged her slightly.

"You know what?" Lily turned to her and raised her eyebrows. "I still don't know what your Amortentia smells like. Why is that?"

"Umm, you never asked?"

"Oh," Lily wrinkled up her nose in thought. "Right. But what do you smell?"

"Ah," Vanessa smiled mischievously. "Now, why should I tell you?" seeing Lily's glare, however, she smiled and replied, "Chocolate, my favorite thing."

"And?"

She didn't answer and Lily grinned at Vanessa's dreamy expression. "You're hopelessly in love."

"And to think I told you to slap me if I ever gushed."

"Well, you don't gush," said Lily practically. "You just smile a lot."

Vanessa laughed and felt someone fall into step with them. She turned and saw Sirius on her right and felt James squeeze himself between her and Lily.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily's voice was cold.

"What? I can't walk with my friends?" James grinned.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and turned to look at Sirius, who was watching the two in amusement. He winked at her and grabbed her hand, forcing them to slow down.

"What?" asked Vanessa curiously when the sound of Lily and James bickering died away.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I dragged you into a deserted corridor when most of the school will be rushing to class. Can you guess?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and tried to break away from his grasp. "Sirius, if I'm late for class-"

"Slughorn can wait," Sirius softly brushed his lips across her neck. Vanessa shivered slightly and pushed him off her. "When was the last time I kissed you?"

"Are you _forgetting _our make-out session this morning?"

Sirius groaned into her neck. "Well, it feels like forever," he said, looking up. "So let me take advantage of the time I have with you."

Vanessa tried to pull away again, but her efforts were weak. When his lips crushed hers in a heated kiss, she didn't make any effort to move.

**!!!**

"You are so lucky I got you before Slughorn came," hissed Lily angrily.

"Umm, Lils? Is there something wrong?"

"Tell me, Vanessa," said Lily in a voice of forced calm. "Does your boyfriend usually leave _marks _on your neck after escorting you to class?"

"What?" Vanessa slapped a hand to the nape of her neck and hissed as she felt a stab of pain. "Damn, why didn't I see it?"

"Most probably because you don't have _eyes_ down there! Now, shut up. I'll help you this time, but if someone saw this before me…"

Still muttering savagely, Lily pulled out her wand and said a few well-chosen words. The mark on Vanessa's neck, which had already begun to change to purple, slowly changed to her original skin-tone.

"Its like make-up," explained Lily. "I'll take off the spell later and we'll get Marie to do something. But try and control yourselves next time!"

"Oh, trust me, I plan to."

Unfortunately for her, the potion was so complicated she forgot all about telling Sirius. The day passed in its normal way, but Vanessa was slightly distant and hardly answered when anyone spoke to her. She also retired early, but there was no one in the common room and she didn't tell anyone. Lily knew where she was and purposely didn't tell Sirius because she still had to get Marie to fix the love-bite.

Vanessa was sitting on her bed, reading, when Marie and Lily, with Cornelia in tow, barged in.

"You have a _love bite_, Vanessa?" asked Cornelia in amazement.

"Why don't we just publish it in the _Prophet_?" said Vanessa sarcastically. "_Yes_, my dear sister, I do! And it hurts a little, so can we please get a move on?"

"Ouch," commented Marie when she moved Vanessa's hair back and removed the spell. "I can give you some cover-up, but that's all. You're going to have to wait until it goes away on is own."

"Does Sirius know?" asked Cornelia, sitting down on the bed.

"Seeing as he's the reason this is all happening, he would know," said Lily.

Vanessa didn't answer and swiped at Marie with her pillow. "How come you still haven't gotten one and I do?"

"Because I have a gentle boyfriend. Yours is passionate."

"Are you saying Jonathan _isn't_?" asked Cornelia slyly.

"Ha-ha, funny," Marie tossed Vanessa the make-up and squinted her eyes at the younger girl. "Do we _really _have to discuss this?"

"Not really, but it's funny how you never seem to blush," teased Vanessa.

"Oh, you two are so full of it. Now, can we go to dinner?"

Lily and Cornelia got up, but Vanessa stayed alone and kept reading. An hour later the girls, minus Lily, returned and Cornelia said good-night before going to her own dormitory.

* * *

**Another filler, i had nothing better to do... please review and give me some advice on what to write next! I have the story planned, but I'm blank right now! HELP!!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Hogsmeade today! Lily and Vanessa aren't talking today! I have a date with Jonathan today! You have a date with Sirius Black, womanizer of Hogwarts today, so get up!"

Vanessa groaned when she heard Marie's cheery chants and threw a spare pillow at her. The French girl pirouetted and dodged easily.

"Marie, I'm not a seven in the morning person and I'll kill you if you don't let me sleep in."

"Don't you want to look fabulous so that boy will be knocked off his feet?"

"Later!" persisted Vanessa. "I'm tired."

"No, I've woken you up. Now go and shower, I still have to see your outfit and we'll go get ready in the Head Tower."

"What?" Vanessa sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I didn't know-"

"Yes, because I just decided. Now, off you go!"

_2 hours later_

"No, Marie, don't even start with me."

"You two are such tomboys!" Marie rolled her eyes. "Cornelia, are you up for it?"

"Cornelia Parker, don't you dare," warned Vanessa. "You know make-up, specially that kind of heavy stiff, isn't good for you."

"I'll take the risk," said Cornelia, shrugging.

Marie clapped her hands together enthusiastically and Vanessa rolled her eyes. She was dressed for the weather in a long sleeved purple shirt with embroidery done on it. Black jeans, a black sweater with a large V-neck and boots completed her outfit.

Lily was still getting ready and Marie was wearing her favorite blue shirt with simple jeans and boots. She looked stunning and she knew it. Her hair was artfully arranged in a wind-swept way and her make-up was light. She was trying to convince Vanessa to let her do her hair, but Vanessa had refused. She wouldn't do anything to her face except eye make up and lip gloss.

"How do I look?" asked Lily, coming out of the bathroom. Her red shirt and faded jeans showed off her figure and her hair was done up.

"Wow," was all Vanessa would say. She was still a little sore at her for ignoring James.

Fifteen minutes later, Lily departed to meet McLaggen and Cornelia followed her. Vanessa was halfway down the stairs when she heard voices. The boys were waiting, and talking about them at the same time. She hung back and pulled Marie to a stop.

"Just don't do anything funny, Black," Jonathan was saying threateningly. "She may not have a brother to strangle you if something goes wrong, but I'm just as good."

"Yeah, Padfoot," said James grimly. "I don't want to, but if something bad happens to her I'll kill you."

"Lets get one thing straight," said Sirius. He sounded annoyed. Vanessa felt sorry for him. "I'm not taking her into Voldemort's lair or something that she'll be in danger! And what's with the threats?"

Marie pushed Vanessa down the steps. "Make an entrance now before they get worse," she whispered.

Vanessa went down the stairs, forcing Marie to go in front of her. Vanessa smiled in amusement when she saw Jonathan's mouth fall open on seeing Marie. On his other side, Sirius held a similar expression. She walked up to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face. He blinked but still stared.

"Sirius, stop that," said Vanessa, rolling her eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "There should be a law against looking this gorgeous," he muttered, catching her lips in a rough kiss.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Vanessa, pulling back and brushing his hair away from his eyes. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He played with a strand of her hair before following the others out of the portrait hole. They made their way to the Great Hall, laughing and joking. Vanessa caught sight of McLaggen and Lily in the line being checked by Filch and tried to make sure that James wouldn't see. Unfortunately, her sudden movement attracted Sirius's attention.

"Is that Evans with _McLaggen_?" he asked Vanessa incredulously. She glared at him and saw James cast one look in their direction before walking away.

Vanessa slapped Sirius's arm and he looked confused. "You're an idiot," she hissed. "Could you _be _any louder?"

"You think he doesn't know? McLaggen was bragging about taking her out last week. Then he said something about her being really desperate. That's when Prongs jinxed him. I didn't think he'd be willing to risk it now."

"Oh, so I was right."

"You went out with him in fifth year, right?" asked Sirius. He tried to sound nonchalant and failed.

"And didn't you date half the girls in Hogwarts?"

"Well…"

"Good, so we're even," Vanessa stopped and pulled Sirius with her. "I don't mind you being jealous, seeing as I am too. But don't bring it up if you can help it."

He smiled. "Does it upset you?"

"Yes, it does," said Vanessa, leaning into his side.

"Then I won't talk about it ever again."

"Sweet," she kissed his cheek. "Now, where exactly are you going to take me?"

"You'll see."

He pulled her into the line and as he turned around to talk to James, Vanessa caught sight of Cassel Chang a few places ahead, ignoring her date's chatter and glaring at Vanessa, who smiled innocently back. A mischievous thought came into her mind and she waved at Cassel before turning to Sirius, who was looking at her in confusion. She winked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just play along," she whispered before kissing him hard. He responded immediately and Vanessa could almost see Cassel going red with anger. Feeling her mission to be accomplished, she pulled away from Sirius and winked at him cheekily.

"That was entirely for Chang's benefit, right?"

"Half," Vanessa entwined their fingers. "Also, I don't like the other girls staring at you."

Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh. "And I don't like the boys staring, love, but it's not something I can control."

"You're ruining it," scolded Vanessa.

"Sorry."

* * *

**bad chapter, i know, but i was blank. originally i was going to make this longer but then i decided to update. hopefully i'll post another one soon**


End file.
